Jasper
by shayeisdying
Summary: So, this is a story where Bella moves to Forks, pretty much the same start as the book, but in my words, and there's a few changes. But then in soars into a twist where Edward and Alice are together and Jasper and Bella fall in love. The Cullens are vampires in this is is my first fanfiction, (was rated T but then I got some ideas!)
1. New In Forks

**.**

B POV:

So, where do I start? My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. Isabella sounds too fancy, and for an average girl in Phoenix, I think that's a little much. But anyway, I'm moving away from Phoenix and to the tiny town Forks. I'm going to live with my dad Charlie for a while and this will be fun. Maybe. I can't believe I'm about to arrive at Charlie's house. I haven't been there in years. I wonder if it remembers me. No not really, I was joking, obviously, I'm not stupid. Today is Saturday, the fifth of February. I start at Forks high school on Monday. I hope it's not too complicated.

Charlie slowed down his car to pull in the driveway. Wow, it's been forever since I was last here. As I went inside, Charlie reminded me that there was only one bathroom. Great. So, I started unpacking and settling in. By Monday I wasn't completely adjusted to the time difference, and was a tad bit jetlagged.

On Monday, I woke up at 6:00, when my alarm clock went off. I got dressed and headed to school after eating breakfast. On my way out, my dad stopped me from getting to the end of the driveway to be picked up by the bus. He brought me over to an orange truck and said it was a present and that I could drive it to school instead.

"Oh my god, dad! This is amazing! I love it so much! Thank you dad! I love you and I missed you!" I exclaim as I hug my dad tightly.

" I love you too, Bells, and I'm glad you like it. I had a special feeling you would." He said, hugging me back. " Now you might want to get going or you'll be late for your first day!" He said with a happy smile.

So, I drove to school. When I got there, I realized how simple and small the school was. That really relieved some of my anxiety. Before lunch time I met a girl named Jessica and a guy named Mike. They seemed nice. Mike seemed to like me an odd bit much, though, but I did my best to ignore it. At lunch, there were a bunch of students coming in the doors. They didn't look quite normal though, they were in some way different, though I couldn't exactly place how. Then it came to me: they were beautiful.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, my mind racing, filling itself with their oddly extraordinary beauty that was mystifying and made me feel like a character of a mystery novel.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. They're really strange. They sit away from everyone and keep to themselves all the time. That's probably because they're the doctor's foster kids, and they're all dating each other. I don't think that's even legal. But anyway, the big dark haired guy is Emmett, and he's with that Blonde girl next to him. Her name is Rosalie. Even if she is stuck up, I wouldn't mind to have hair like that. Or even a guy like that. But the tiny girl with the pixie cut, that's Alice. She's dating Edward, the guy with the gray shirt on. And then there's the other one, Jasper. He's not with anyone. No one seems to know why. Yet everyone wants to know."

"Really? That's something unique about this school. I haven't heard of another school with people like that. Ever. Not even in movies or books." I said, Still awed by their engaging beauty.

Truthfully, in my head, I was thinking Jasper was slightly more beautiful, but I'd never admit it. Apparently he's the weird sibling. But yet in way they were all the weird ones, because I my mind couldn't place where all their beauty came from. Maybe I'd figure out. Maybe not. Who knows?

"Dude, he's clocking you over there? And stranger yet, you're oblivious to it." Said Mike, sounding insanely confused.

" Um What? Where? Who?" I questioned swiftly, looking around.

"Jasper. Look at him! He's staring right at you even now!" Mike almost shouted.

I looked over. Surely enough, he was staring right at me. My likings for him got stronger by the sight of his eyes looking in my direction. No. I could not like anyone. That would distract me from my studies. But he was just too amazing to stop thinking about him. Then I realized, I was oblivious to his staring? Wasn't that how it was supposed to be?

"Wait, even stranger that I'm oblivious to it? Do I even want to know what that means?" I questioned him, completely confused.

Mike hesitated before he spoke, "When a Cullen weirdo is staring at you, which happens a lot, you normally feel it on your skin, almost like they want you to know it, or don't want you to know it but they know it will feel that way. But then again, maybe they're just so weird that we all just think it feels that way."

"Huh. That's interesting. But really until you told me he was staring I had no idea. In fact, if you hadn't told me, I would have never noticed." I said

Then the lunch bell rang. I'd been so mesmerized by the Cullens that I forgot to eat my lunch. Oh well, I wasn't really hungry anyway. As I walked to my next class, Biology, I got my book and papers from the teacher. Then he gave me my seating arrangement. Right next to Jasper. Well that would be interesting. I think.

When I sat down, I looked over at Jasper. He sat there, on the edge of his chair, looking rather nervous at me. I was severely confused. What, was I scary or something? Did I stink? Had he never had a lab partner before? The questions ran through my head, confusing me more and more with each one. I decided to ignore it and that I was probably over reacting. Luckily, that day we didn't do anything but read through the chapter about cell reproduction.

During my drive home, I couldn't move my thoughts off of Jasper's behavior. Staring at me, looking interested during lunch, but 10 minutes later, in biology, acting like he was scared to talk to me? What exactly did this mean? I had no idea, but I decided to ask him what his problem was. Maybe he'd have a logical answer, like he was interested, but lunch made him sick and he didn't want to barf on me. Maybe something to that sort, but at least logical.

That night, I found sleeping rather difficult, because to my mind, it felt like I had made him feel uncomfortable, or made him dislike me or something. And I was definitely not one to make people feel negatively and not feel guilty about it. But exactly what had I done? What made him feel that way? I thought back to that day, and realized he'd gotten up right before the bell rang, and he did it awfully fast. Also I remembered seeing him talk to Rosalie, and he looked perfectly fine then. Oh well. I was going to confront him the next day, and he better give me a logical damn reason. If he didn't? I don't know I'd have to think about it. I started to contemplate it, but I was really tired, so I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was upset for falling asleep without finding an answer to my further asked question. I'd just have to think of one on the drive to school. But of course not, school got canceled because there had been rain and it froze over really bad, and would be far too dangerous to go anywhere in.

So, my dad still went to work though, even when I tried to convince him not to. He decided that he had to work, that he needed to make sure no one else went out on the roads. I did not think it was a wise idea to go out in that weather, but I guess he had to, because cops were the ones to make sure everyone was safe, and he was the head of the sheriff's department.

I did everything I could to keep my mind of Jasper's strange reaction to me. I started dinner at 9:00 am, so I could make a really good soup. Then I did all the laundry and swept and mopped and vacuumed all the floors and even cleaned the toilet. After that, I studied for the math test that we had on Friday. The house was spotless and I knew the math inside and out before Charlie got home. I set the table and had everything involving dinner ready right before he came in the house.

The next morning, we had school. I tried to think of the answer to my question, but my whole mind was blank. When I arrived, Jasper wasn't there. All of the other Cullens were, so where was he? I got close to asking Alice, since she actually looked friendly, but my awkwardness made me chicken out at the last minute.

The rest of the week went by, all without Jasper coming to school. His act got even stranger than the day I first saw him. But then on Monday, he wasn't at lunch, but when I got to biology, there he was, sitting at our table, looking at me contently.

"Why hello, I'm Jasper Cullen. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. You're Isabella, right?" he said as soon as I sat down.


	2. Hanging With Jacob Black

"Why hello, I'm Jasper Cullen. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. you're Isabella right?" he said as soon as I sat down.

He was actually talking to me. He was actually at school. Both things struck me as odd. Truthfully they shouldn't. But the main thing that was odd was his voice. It sounded like velvet, with a twist of breezy holiday bells and acoustic guitar. Only it was a voice, not any of those beautiful things. Suddenly, he interrupted my train of thought by talking to me again.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" he said waving his hand in front of my face with a laugh in his voice.

"Um, yeah. Uh, hi. It's Bella. Hi Jasper." I stuttered like an idiot.

"Hi. May I ask why you don't like to be called Isabella? Or would you rather not answer that? You don't have to if it's personal."

"Oh! No that's not personal. People ask me that all the time. I'm really used to it." I told him, feeling like an idiot still

"Alright but you never answered my question." he stated

"Isabella just sounds too fancy for a freak like me and it's too long anyway."

"I think it's a beautiful name, but what you prefer to be called is your choice." he said almost admiringly

Then we got to work on our project and before I knew it, the day was over. My thoughts decided they needed to be about Jasper. He was all I could think about. But I had never liked anyone before, so I didn't know what it felt like. In the middle of my thoughts, someone pulled into our driveway, and Charlie was already home, so I went to go see who it was.

My dad was already greeting Billy and Jacob Black when I got down the stairs.

"Hey Bella. You remember me Jacob right? We used to play in the mud when we were little. That ring a bell?" he introduced himself and questioned me

"Yeah I remember! How could I forget! You were my only friend here when I came to visit! It's great to see you Jake!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him

He hugged me back seeming glad that I remembered him. How could I forget though, really? When you're a little kid with no friends and you suddenly get a friend for a few years you don't just forget them!

"I figured you'd remember. You always beat me at our mud pie building races. Those days were fun." he said with a smile

"Yeah they definitely were."

Cool, so I have a friend in this town. Or at least one that I hadn't just met. It felt good knowing that.

"I actually insisted on coming up here from the reservation to see if you wanted to hang out. You know, as friends. I am a little bit young for you. So yeah, wanna hang out?" he asked eagerly

"Sure, I don't see why not. Any places or times in mind?"

" I was thinking the beach on the rez, and the time doesn't matter."

"Ok, yeah um, how about Saturday?" I suggested

"Sure, I can pick you up right after noon."

"Sounds good! That can work. And that thing you said about being too young for me, how old are you anyway?" I questioned him

"Just turned 16 last month."

"Hey I'm only 17! Sure I will be 18 in a few months but I'm not that much older!" I exclaimed

" I know but most girls want guys older than them."

"Well I am one who doesn't think that matters." I informed him

"Nice, but I have to get going. I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye, see ya!" I said following him and Billy to close the door behind them.

So, not only did I reunite with an old friend, but also made plans with him. Pretty cool. I think I do need a friend. The beach sounds like fun, even if it is cold and I am a klutz. I don't care. I'll be with Jacob, that should be fun enough.

So the rest of my week went by slowly, probably caused by my need (or what felt like one) to see Jacob again. The only things that happened that really mattered were, Jasper and I finished our project and got an A. Besides that nothing mattered, except that my liking for Jasper only got stronger.

Why was I feeling like that? I had never liked a guy before. Why now? What was different? I can't stand having one thing to think about, even if that one thing is Jasper, but luckily right now I have Jacob too. But the weird thing, is that I think I like Jasper, but yet I know so little about him. The only things I know are his family members, his name, and that he's insanely smart.

Finally, after a long, boring week of high school, Saturday came. By the time Jake picked me up, I had eaten breakfast, showered, and gotten dressed. While I waited for him I just watched out the window. The feeling I got when his truck pulled in was all happy and excited. I think. I'm really bad at explaining things. I was outside before he even shut his truck down.

"Hey. I'm glad you made it." I said happily, opening the passenger door to his truck and climbing in.

"I'm glad I did too. You ready for La Push?"

"Yeah, I've been ready since you first brought it up on Sunday. You're not going to try to get me to swim, are you?" I questioned hoping he'd say no

"Not if you don't want to, but I suggest you do. The water is warmer there than the air is out here. By a lot. And I'm not just saying that."

With that being said, he pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way. Pulling up to the beach was awesome. Something about it was extra fun looking. I got out and ran straight to the water, stumbling twice. I stuck my hand in the water and sure enough, it was warm.

"So you swimming?" he eagerly asked

"Yeah just don't expect me to go far enough that I can't touch the bottom."

"Ok I won't."

As he said that, I slipped off my sweatshirt and jeans to reveal my beige colored bikini. Jacob seemed to be looking at me, and he was clearly trying not to. What was interesting? It was cold out and I was all huddled up and nearly shivering. But I was in a bikini. And most guys do stare at girls in bikinis. Oh well.

"Sorry Bella, I don't mean to stare, but you're hot, you know that right?" he questioned, trying to hide his admiration

"It's fine, I know guys can't help staring, and you're joking right?"

"Not at all, I mean it in every way." he replied

"Maybe that's why Jasper acted like that." I said, starting to figure him out

"Jasper... You mean that Cullen guy?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"In a way." he said

"Are you guys friends?" I questioned

"No, Quite the opposite actually. The Cullens don't come here."

"What? What does that mean? They don't come here why?" I asked, totally confused

"Well, Quiletes are supposedly descended from wolves. The Cullens are descended from an enemy of wolves. Or so it's said. And apparently there's a treaty that says they can't come on our land and we can't defend on their land. But its just a story and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it." he said reluctantly

"Ok, but what enemy? And what does that have to do with this at all?"

"I really can't tell anymore Bella, but I would if I could." Jake said sadly

"Oh, that's ok. I understand."

It was sad that he couldn't say any more, but he was pushing the limits as it was, so I would just have to leave it alone. But I was hot. I had never heard that before in my life. What did hot even mean? Or more likely, what did it normally describe? When I heard people say hot, it was normally about porn stars and strippers, and occasionally a model. But never about me. If only I had the guts to ask Jasper his opinion.

For the rest of the time I was at the beach with Jacob, we didn't bring up the Cullens. We just ran around the water for a while, then chilled out and got to know each other. He drove me home when it got dark. Then I had to stand the fact that I would see Jasper in less than 48 hours. That was bad because whenever he came around I got nervous. I guess I just had to find out what to say.

Monday morning came by before I knew it. There Jasper was, at school, by his siblings. I stood by my truck a few minutes, sorting through my back pack, when all of a sudden, Jasper came up to me and started talking.

"Hello Bella. May I ask you an odd question to be asking this soon after meeting you?" he asked me carefully

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. What is this odd question?" asked him back jokingly

"Bella, do you want to go on a date sometime? Like, tomorrow? Or any day that would be a better option for you?"


	3. The First Date

"Hello Bella. May I ask you an odd question to be asking this soon after meeting you?" he asked me carefully

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. What is this odd question?" asked him back jokingly

"Bella, do you want to go on a date sometime? Like, tomorrow? Or any day that would be a better option for you?"

Oh, dear God. He was asking me on a date, of all things! No one had ever asked me out before. What the hell do I say?

"Um, yeah, sure, I think." I stuttered like a retard

"You sound confused. Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine. But yeah, um, we can go out whenever. It's your choice." I said quickly, not wanting him to think I was weird

"Ok, how about tomorrow? 6:00? I can pick you up."

"I never told you where I live." I said, confused to the bone

"Everyone knows where the sheriff lives."

"Oh. Ok. Didn't realize that. Um, where are we going to go?" I questioned him

"I was thinking a little restaurant in Port Angeles. Unless you'd like to go somewhere else."

"Which one?"

"I think that bit should stay a surprise." he said playfully, but serious

Across the lot came a call from Emmett, "Jasper! Get over here you gotta see this!" I could here the entertainment in his voice

"Well, I should get going now, but tomorrow, pick you up at 6." Jasper said in a flirty tone

Before I could say anything, he walked off. Now I had the anxiety and worry of a date to carry in my mind for two days straight. That's just great. But the Jasper part of it was good. I think.

_**32 hours**_** later...**

_BRIIIIING! _There was the bell. Three hours left until my date with Jasper. Not sure what to think of it. As I drove home, all I could think of were possible reasons why he'd asked me out, instead of anyone else. And so soon after meeting me. As I walked in the door, I remembered how Jacob had called me hot. I ran up to my room and looked in the mirror. All I saw was green eyes, brown, shoulder length hair, and a face. What was hot about that? I looked at my body, since that day I was wearing a bikini. I pulled my shirt up, leaving my bra there, and stared at my chest for a minute. Nope, nothing hot there, just a pair of medium size breasts. I was uncomfortable in my jeans, so I just slipped out of them. I turned around to see if he was talking about my butt. Nope, not a chance. The thing was nearly flat. What was about me was hot? Was he kidding?

I realized that I needed to get ready. I walked over to my closet in just a tan shirt and green underwear. I didn't own any dresses, but I had a skirt. It wasn't attractive in any way, and if I was going on a date, I should at least look decent. It was plain black and down to right under my knees. It was sort of flowy, and it would have to do. Maybe I could choose a good enough shirt to make the skirt less noticeable. As I looked through my shirts, I couldn't help but think they were all to casual. Finally, I found one that was light pink and shimmery. My mom had sent it with me when I left. I guess it would work fine.

I got dressed and put on my plain golden metallic flats, and put in a plain pair of pearl earrings in. Then I brushed my hair and put it in a side braid. Finally, the finishing touch, a slightly pigmented pink chapstick. Then I was ready to go.

I sat and waited for an hour because there was nothing better to do. After what seemed like forever, he pulled in Charlie's driveway. I walked outside, trying to be graceful, but not really succeeding.

**Jasper's POV**

Pulling up to Bella's house, I reminded myself to act as human as possible. I could sense her coming closer, until she came out the door. WOW. She looked beautiful. Her braid was especially cute. I got out and opened her door for her and greeted he respectfully. Once she was in, I closed the door for her and went to get back in for myself. I buckled in and started to get us on our way.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going now?" she asked hopefully

"Not a chance, Bella. Wait for it. You look amazing, you know that right?" I asked her seriously

"Not really. I don't think I do. I'm just more dressed up than normal." she said awkwardly

"Well I _know_ you look amazing. To say I think so would be lying." I stated truthfully

We drove the rest of the drive in silence. Once we were inside the restaurant and seated at a table our conversation started up again.

"So Bella, what's your favorite color?" I asked innocently

"Uh, I don't really have one. Why do colors matter?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you better." I informed her

**Bella's POV**

Trying to get to know me better. Ok, this is a little strange. He just kept on asking questions for a straight half hour. Then he finally let me ask him some questions. Then our conversation veered into talking about school and the future and how scientists predict the world will end. Then I realized, he wasn't eating what he ordered.

"Why didn't you eat your order?" I questioned him curiously

"I forgot that I have a few food restrictions. I can't eat it. But I'm not hungry anyway, and even if I was, I'd rather talk to you." he said, easing into a romantic tone

"Oh."

So, food restrictions. As bad as I wanted to know, I wasn't going to barge into his personal life and make him feel uncomfortable. Even though I had never dated before, I knew that would make a guy not want to be around you, and I actually felt something for Jasper, so I wasn't gonna mess with that.

Eventually, sometime around 8, our date was over, and he opened his car door for me. What a nice action. It was cold that night, and I guess I was shivering, because he mentioned it and turned the heat on high. After a little while, it was hot in there, and I was nearly sweating.

"I'm warm now." I said, reaching for the heat settings

At the same time, he reached for the settings and our fingers bumped. His was SO cold. Like ice.

"Oh my god, your hand is like ice! Why isn't it warm?" I questioned him in alarm

"My hands don't ever get warm. Some people's just don't. Don't fret over it." he told me calmly, but I could sense the reluctant sound it his voice, like I had just asked him a personal question.

Oh well. I guess it wasn't a very big deal. Some people's hand were like that, so I knew he wasn't lying. That night, I dreamed of him. I dreamed of Jasper Hale. Why was it Hale, and not Cullen? I didn't want to ask, because that's personal. Or at least I think it is. Not that I'd get offended or uncomfortable if someone asked me why my last name is Swan. But then yet again, my last name has no reason to be anything else.

My dream was quite nice, actually. I woke up in the middle of it and that was quite sad. In the dream, Jasper was just about to kiss me for the first time. What exactly did this mean though? Was my dream telling me that I wanted him? I just felt like he was really attractive, way more than me. In every single thinkable way possible. His eyes were a little strange though, yet I hadn't realized what it was. They were golden brown. They were amazing. They were the kind that give you that tickly awkward feeling when you look into them, and you always felt when they were looking at you. Let's just say they were beautiful to the max.

The next day, when I arrived at school, he wasn't waiting to talk to me, and didn't come over to me when I got out of my truck. He didn't talk to me at all. In biology, he seemed to talk to me the least he possibly could. What was his issue? Did our date teach him that he didn't really like me? What is his damn problem?

**Jasper's POV**

I didn't want Bella to think I was avoiding her, but I couldn't let myself get too close, for her safety, and my family's secret. But she smelled so amazing, it was hard to stay away, as thirsty as I was. Then it came to me. I would tell her I felt sick and didn't want to transmit it to her.

"Bella, I'm not trying to avoid you, I promise. I just feel a little sick today and until I know what's going on, I don't want to risk giving it to you, whatever it may be. I still like you and did I mention you look beautiful today?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't question my behavior, or try to get too close

"Oh, ok. I was starting to think you were avoiding me. And no, you didn't say that until just now."

"Well you do and last night was very nice and I'd like to do it again sometime when I feel better, of course, only if you'd like too." I informed her

"Yeah, I had a good time. Doing it again would be great. I really hope you feel better soon."

So she liked me back. This was good. It was difficult talking to her with that terrible thirst, and her scent made it even harder to resist. But I wasn't going to let myself hurt her. Or anyone else here."

**Bella's POV**

I studied Jasper closely. Wait, there were dark circles under his eyes as dark as night, not to mention the bags. He looked like he hadn't slept since he was born. Then I realized, his eyes. They weren't the same beautiful golden brown they were before. They were as black as black gets.

"Hey did you get contacts?" I asked him, deeply confused


	4. The Cullens' Family Talk

Then I realized, his eyes. They weren't the same beautiful golden brown they were before. They were as black as black gets.

"Hey did you get contacts?" I asked him, deeply confused

"No. Why?" he asked back, obviously knowing my answer

"Your eyes. They're black. Last night they were golden brown. What's going on here?"

"My eyes, well, they're strange." he said reluctantly

Just then, the bell rang. So, I didn't get my answer. Oh well. I'd ask when he was feeling better. Whenever that would be. I didn't have the chance to talk to him for the rest of the day, and I didn't have his phone number, so I couldn't call him later, and I had no clue where he lived, so I couldn't go see him. Not that I'd do that though, he'd think I was psycho, and I'm not, so he doesn't need that impression.

Once he got better, I had a bunch of questions to ask him. What was up with his eyes? Why does his family seem to hate me so far? What did he think was so good about me? And that's just a few of them. That night, I wrote a four page list of questions I was going to ask him. Yeah, four pages. Front and back. College ruled paper.

I really just want to get closer to him. Maybe. I think I do. My previous dream had definitely said so. Maybe I would dream of him again. Maybe more detailed this time. Maybe we'd finish our kiss this time. I certainly hoped so. Even if it was just a dream, it was better than nothing.

Jasper was the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep. He was what I dreamed of. And it was a damn good dream too.

**Jasper's POV**

I felt rather bad about the way I treated Bella, but knowing that it was for her own good made it feel slightly better. After my family and I had hunted, we felt much better, and I planned on asking Bella on another date. I really wanted her, but I had to be very cautious.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on my bedroom door. I knew that knock. It was Rosalie.

"Jas, may I come in?" she asked through the door

"Yes Rose." I replied

She came in. "Having girl issues?" she asked as she sat next to me on my couch

"What? What did Edward tell you?"

"He said that you feel like you're making Bella feel bad and you like her too much to do that." she informed me

"Stupid Edward. Love him like a brother, but I wish he'd mind his own damn business." I scoffed

"So, you like Bella? What the hell are you thinking Jas?"

"Rose, I do like Bella. A lot. What do you care? This is my life and I'll do what I want with it." I told her strictly

"Well I care because, I don't know, SHE'S HUMAN JAS! You could kill her without trying. And if you killed her, we'd be discovered, and that's the last thing anybody wants."

"She's not going to get killed, so stop worrying. It's not your business anyway."

"It is too my damn business because anything involving the family secret is my damn business. So you can shut the hell up about this 'its not your business' shit because yes it damn well is." she said angrily

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN THERE YOU GUYS?" Emmett yelled from outside the door

"Why don't you come in here and find out?" Rose asked him

He came in and walked over and sat by Rose. Rose then moved onto his lap and they started making out.

"Dammit you guys, if you're going to do that then go to your own damn room. I don't want to witness it." I told them

"Hey, dude. I don't mean to be rude but Edward doesn't do a very good job of keeping your little imagination fantasies with Bella secret. He tells us all except Carlisle and Esme." he said continuing to kiss Rosalie

"What the hell?" I said and ran down to the living room, where Edward was. "What the hell Edward? Can't you mind your own damn business or at least keep what you hear to yourself?" I asked him, full of rage

"Haha, you wish. Jas, I wouldn't keep quiet about that if you forced me too." he said laughing

Just then, Alice walked in from hunting. Edward was laying on his back on the couch, in just the perfect position for her to sit on his crotch. She did, happily.

"God, Alice really? Must you do that right now?" I asked, disgusted

"Yes. Your reaction is always funny." she stated, laughing hard, along with Edward

Rosalie and Emmett came down then.

"Aw, we missed a funny show. DAMMIT!" Emmett complained with Rosalie laughing, holding his hand

"Kids, what's the deal with all this swearing I hear?" Esme asked as she came into the living room.

"Just being the weird Cullen/Hale family. And reminding Alice and Edward and Rosalie and Emmett to not do anything sexual in a place other than their bedrooms." I said innocently

"Jasper, don't play so innocent. I heard you swear a few times too. And you guys, is this sexual stuff he's telling me true?" she asked

We all knew better than to lie to Esme, so they all said yes at once.

"Jasper, what sexual stuff were they doing exactly?" Esme questioned me

"Rose and Emmett were making out while Rose sat on his lap, in MY room, and the other two, well Alice was sitting on his crotch." I said, embarrassed

Even though Esme knew we were sexual, it was still embarrassing as hell to talk about.

"Dear God, kids. Keep it your bedrooms please. The rest of us don't want to see it. Or hear it." she said sighing.

"Well we're going to our room now." announced Alice, pulling Edward off the couch and kissing him

"So are we." added Emmett, walking, holding Rose's hand, out of the room, leaving me in there with Esme

"So Edward told us all that you've been having girlfriend troubles. Want to explain? I can help you if you'll explain." Esme told me. and that was very true. She could help you solve anything.

"Well I like a human girl."

"Named Bella." she added

"Yes. We had our first date the other night." I said

"And how did it go?" she asked eagerly

"It was good, but Esme, I really don't feel like talking about it right now. Can you accept that?" I asked her nicely

"Of course Jasper. I know that feeling. If you ever want to talk to me, just say so ok? I'll always be here for you." she told me strongly

"Ok, I will. But now I want to go read until the sun comes up." I told her

"Alright, have fun darling."

After that, I continued reading on my bed until the sunrise.

**Bella's POV**

After my alarm went off, the first thing I thought of was Jasper. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? I knew I liked him, but this was crazy! I felt like I was obsessed. Oh well. It was a Saturday. A day I didn't have to worry about seeing him. Maybe I would go hang out with Jacob again. That seemed like a good idea.

I called him up after I ate, and we agreed to go to a basketball game in Port Angeles. I picked him up that time, since I felt like driving, and plus, it was only fair. The whole idea of the game was rather confusing, but Jacob seemed to enjoy it, so I sat through it. After that we stopped at McDonalds and drove back to La Push.

When we got there, he didn't leave, so we just sat and talked for a while. Eventually its started getting dark. So, he went in and I drove myself home. When I got there, I got a call from Jasper. He wanted to know if I could go out that night. Obviously I accepted the invite, even though it was 8 pm and I was tired. I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to start asking my questions.

He'd invited me to meet up at the police station to just sit and talk for a while, so that's what happened. When I pulled in there, he told me to come sit in his car. So I did.

He'd already warmed it up so that I wouldn't be cold.

"Hello gorgeous." he said romantically as I got into the car

"Jasper don't lie, you know I look like trash." I said, half serious

"Bella, don't say that. You're perfect and you should know it. So I'll keep telling you until you believe it, and even after."

"Ok but I have a lot of questions for you." I warned him

"I think I can handle it. What do you got?"

"What the hell is up with your eyes? They're gold again and they were black yesterday, and gold before. Can you explain that?" I almost demanded

"Well, the colors change depending on my health. Yesterday I was exhausted because I stayed up all night thinking of you. That's why I didn't feel well. Also, knowing that I was making you uncomfortable really didn't help at all." he replied

"Oh. But what about your famil-" I got cut off by Jasper jumping out of the car as fast as lightening and then I saw it. A big truck was about to hit his car. Right where I was. I was going to die.


	5. A Vampire Kiss

I got cut off by Jasper jumping out of the car as fast as lightening and then I saw it. A big truck was about to hit his car. Right where I was. I was going to die. I would be dead. At 17. No. This wasn't happening. This wasn't right. Jasper jumped in front of the car at lightening speed. What the hell? Did he just shove that huge truck away from us? That's when I got out of the car. I was getting out of there.

"Bella, where are you going?" Jasper asked me as I got in my truck

"Anywhere safer than here." I stammered "I'll see you at school"

"Alright, see you." he said, sounding disappointed

With that I drove off. How had he known the truck was coming? How did he push it away? How did he get out that fast? The questions all whirled around in my head, making me feel light headed. I continued to drive though. I ran into my house as fast as I could physically run.

A few minutes after I was in my room, I had changed into pajamas and Charlie was knocking on my door.

"Bells, are you ok? You've been quiet lately, and you seemed nervous as hell when you came in. What's going on?" he ask me through the door

"Yeah, dad I'm fine. It's just a new place to live and I'm in the process of getting used to it" I lied

"Well, you seem to be pretty used to it now, by the fact that its 11 at night and you're just now coming home. Where were you anyway?" he asked curiously

"Uh, I was with Jake." I wasn't about to mention Jasper at the moment

"Oh. You two seem to have become very good friends."

"Yeah we are. He's cool." I told him truthfully

"Well, Bella, you should get some rest." he informed me

"Yeah. Yeah I should. Good night dad."

"Night Bells." he said, then went somewhere besides right outside my door

Then I thought back to the legend of the Quilete tribe that Jake had started to tell me about. The cold ones. The Cullens were the cold ones. What did that even mean? I decided to go on Google and find out. I started up my computer, and typed 'the cold ones Quilete legends' into the browser. A bunch of results came up. They explained a creature that explained Jasper perfectly. Ice cold skin, pale, beautiful, strong, fast, and smart. And Jacob had said the Cullens were supposedly the cold ones, like he didn't believe it.

The next morning, I called Jacob. We made plans for me to go visit him at his house, and actually go inside. I drove myself over there, not long after I had called. He was waiting by the door.

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed, running over to hug him

"Hey Bella. I'm glad you came." he said, returning my hug

Once we got up to his bedroom, I planned on asking him for a little more detail on the legends. As we got there, he told me to find a seat wherever. So I sat on the bed. He sat down about a foot away from me on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked me eagerly

"Well, I wanted you to tell me more about the story with the cold ones. I don't think that story was made up. The more I'm around Jasper, the more realistic it al becomes." I stated

"Bella, how can it be realistic? You don't even know what the cold ones even are. And the more you're around Jasper? What the hell? Is he your boyfriend or something?" he questioned me, startled

"I do know what the cold ones are! They're vampires! And Jasper is all of the things explained in the article I read! And again, yeah! He's sort of my boyfriend. We went on a date twice!" I was close to yelling

"What damn article? This stuff isn't supposed to be published outside of our damn tribe!"

"Whatever. Coming here was just a fat waste of time. Bye Jacob." I said, leaving

"Whatever Bella. Come tell me if he hurts you!" he yelled after me

I ignored him. I didn't have to deal with his crap. I was going to confront Jasper at school on Monday. Oh wait, that's tomorrow.

Funny, when I woke up the next day, I felt like I needed to see Jasper. Not want to, but need to. The drive to school seemed to take forever. When i finally got there, he was waiting for me.

"Jasper, can I talk to you?" I asked as I got out of my truck

"Yes, that's what you're doing now isn't it?" he asked jokingly

"Yeah, but I mean, like, in private." I said quietly

"Sure, just follow me. I know the perfect place."

So I followed him. We walked for about 15 minutes, when finally, he talked again.

"So, Bella. What do you want to talk about? _In private._" he asked me, jokingly, like normal

"Your skin is ice cold, your eyes change color, you're insanely fast, your incredibly strong. You never eat or drink. You talk, like people used to, back in the 1700s. You're not human." I listed off, nervously

"So you know what I am. If you're so sure of it, then say it. Say it Bella. You don't have to hide anything from me. Just say it. Out loud. What am I?"

"A cold one. You're a vampire. A creature of the night." I stuttered

"Well, little Bella. You've indeed got it right. Are you scared?"

"No. You won't hurt me. You'd be mad at yourself if you did." I said, knowing it was true

"You're right again. But the smell of your blood, is amazing. I've never wanted anyone's blood so badly before. But I'm not going to kill you, because I love you Bella. And i want to be with you." he said romantically, while slowly pushing me against a tree.

"I love you too." I said, the words, being true, fell out of my mouth.

Then I realized, he was slowly leaning in, as if he was going to kiss me. It seemed to take a million years for our lips to finally touch, but then it happened. A sensation of ice cold stone, and blazing hot love. A first kiss. A vampire kiss.


	6. Drama Club?

**Ok guys I've been working on this chapter for a while now, almost 2 weeks I think. I've just been really busy but I still work on this when I can. I have a lot of homework these days and I'm busy with 3 workouts a day and sometimes homework keeps me up until 1 a.m and I get up at 5 a.m, so I have a lot of things to get done. I skipped school today because I can't take the pressure of homework and the people in my school and all the drama and the shit they try to shove in my mouth, and I just couldn't take it anymore. This chapter is really short, but I wanted to let you know that I haven't trashed this and I'm still working on it when I get the chance. I'm actually watching Twilight as I type this, I admit, I'm obsessed. But anyway, does anyone want any Carrie or Gossip Girl stories? Or any other Twilight ones? I think I'd make more time for everything if people let me know they wanted to hear my stories. Follow me on Instagram shaye_is_dying. Please review and request stories! **

* * *

It seemed to take a million years for our lips to finally touch, but then it happened. A sensation of ice cold stone, and blazing hot love. A first kiss. A vampire kiss. Wait, was I dreaming again? I reached out to feel Jasper's arm to make sure it was really there. It was.

Suddenly, he broke away from me.

"What? Was I doing something wrong?" I asked him nervously

"No. You were fine. I'm sorry. We barely know each other. It was wrong to kiss you like that. Especially knowing that I'm not used to the amazing smell of your blood. I could've killed you without force. Bella, I'm so sorry." he said, sounding ashamed

"Oh. It's fine. But, hey, you didn't kill me." I said, trying to cheer him up

"Luckily. I pulled away to resist any urge to bite you, or hurt you in other ways."

"What other ways?" I asked, seriously confused

"Well, I could have crushed you, ripped you in half or simply got too involved. It's really complicated."

"I don't believe that." I said bravely

"You will in a moment. Just watch." with that, he ran at lightening speed away from me

He ran to a tree, and with one hand, ripped it out of the ground at the roots, then crushed it with that same hand. This wasn't real. This stuff just didn't happen. I was sure as hell in a very strange dream. Or was I? That kiss had been real. Jasper was really a vampire. A mythical creature that seemingly wasn't so mythical now.

I must have looked a little freak, because then he randomly blurted out "Bella, I'm really sorry. First I kiss you, then I scare the hell out of you. I'm really bad at this relationship stuff aren't I?"

"No, I think it's just me. I've never dated anyone before, plus I'm bad luck."

"You're not bad luck, Bella, wait, really? You're 17 and never had a boyfriend? You're kidding right?" he questioned

"No, kidding here. Never been romantically involved with anyone, not even the slightest flirting until you." I stated, half embarrassed.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It makes you unique, and that's a good thing." he assured me

The rest of the time we spent there, was spent with him explaining his life to me and answering any questions I had. There was so much information exchanged, I probably don't even remember half of it. I could remember that he was in the army, and he was changed by a girl named Maria, who did nothing but use him. Then when he found the Cullens, he had trouble adjusting to only animal blood. He also explained why they survived on animal blood and what the Volturi is. I asked him things like when he was born, what his original last name was, why he and Rosalie were pretending to be twins and stuff like that. Eventually, I finally realized we'd skipped school. It was about 5:00 when I realized that.

On my drive home, I thought about how things could've been if I was human at the time Jasper was, what would've happened if I was in the army with him, and what life would be like as a vampire for me. That actually sounded like fun.

A few days later, Jasper called my house phone. Where did he get that number? Apparently he called to see if I would join the new drama club with him. He claimed that no one in his family would do it, and wanted a partner to be someone he was closer too than anyone else. He sounded desperate, plus I'd get an excuse to spend more time with him, so I said yes. Our first meeting was the next Monday.

Even though it was only a few days away, it seemed Monday was scared of arriving. Even so, it eventually came. As I pulled into my normal parking spot in the school lot, I saw Jasper standing near the door, looking straight at me. What was the expression on his face supposed to be telling me? Am I supposed to know? As I walked towards the door, stumbling a few times, I noticed he was actually smiling. Sort of.

"So, you ready for our first drama club meeting?" he asked me with a smirk

"I think so. What happened to saying hi? Isn't that how you start a conversation?"

"Hello, I just am rather excited about the meeting. Acting and things like that have always been my calling." he said matter of factly

"Cool. We should get inside. It looks like it's about to rain."

As I said that, Jasper grabbed my hand and we went in the building.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. short crap chapter. don't worry, it'll get better, once the pressure of school is off. tomorrow I have a field trip. I wish I could skip again. please review and request stories! TTYL!**


	7. I Control Emotions

**So, a few things to take note of:**

**Rosalie is a rebel, and appears slutty to some people, but she's very devoted to Emmett. By rebel I mean brave and in this story she's emo. By emo (a lot of people get the meaning of that confused) I mean dresses in black, purple, blue and red and has piercings all up her ears, and she wears black rings in them. Also she has her belly button pierced on top and bottom. For makeup she normally wears gray eyeshadow, black eyeliner, red lipstick and thick fake lashes. Her hair is blonde, but stick straight, and she is still inhumanly gorgeous. **

**Emmett would be a man-whore if he didn't have Rosalie**

**Alice is pretty much the same, but she has a tattoo, above her butt crack, a black heart with Edward written in fancy script in red. She tries to hide it so people don't get any bad ideas**

**Bella is clueless about guys, and her hair is waist length and really wavy. She in this story is quite a bit curvier than Kristen (not saying K is a stick, I love her and she's perfect. this Bella is just different.)**

**Esme is very proper, and rarely swears, only when she's furious.**

**Carlisle is pretty much a male version of Esme.**

* * *

"So, you ready for our first drama club meeting?" he asked me with a smirk

"I think so. What happened to saying hi? Isn't that how you start a conversation?"

"Hello, I just am rather excited about the meeting. Acting and things like that have always been my calling." he said matter of factly

"Cool. We should get inside. It looks like it's about to rain."

As I said that, Jasper grabbed my hand and we went in the building.

On my way, or should I say _our_ way, to my locker, we passed Rosalie and Emmett. Why hadn't a teacher caught them yet? Why should I ask that? Well, they were practically swallowing eachother's face, they were making out that hard, Emmett had his hands wrapped around Rosalie's butt with his fingertips in her crotch, and she was grinding on him. _Hard. _

Meanwhile, down the hall, Alice and Edward were going all PDA too, just much less sexual. They were standing there, hugging. She had her arms around his neck and was petting his hair like a cat, while he had his arms around her waist, and was gently rubbing her back. Her head was rested on his shoulder, and she looked tired but in love with Edward.

Nothing else out of the ordinary happened, but our meeting was at 3:15. We had to stay until 5:30. This would be interesting.

**After the meeting**

"So, drama isn't really your thing is it?" Jasper asked me

"Um, no not really." I replied, slightly embarrassed

"So why'd you join the club?" he questioned

"Because you wanted me to." I said, more embarrassed

"Or is it because you wanted to be around me more?" he said teasingly but serious

"Maybe. Why?" I asked him, too embarrassed to admit the truth

"I can sense the untruthfulness and want in your emotions." he stated

"You can what?" I asked, nervously

"My family and I, we have gifts. I can sense and control emotions. Alice can see the future. Edward hears thoughts. Emmett is extra strong, and so on."

"How do you do that? It sounds complicated." I said with wonder in my voice

"I guess I'll have to show you, since you don't understand it."

And with that I felt something. Something strong. It was taking over my thoughts. I had the urge to kiss him. He started leaning in. Apparently I was too, subconsciously. Was he controlling this? I think he was, but then again, the feeling was so overpowering that I couldn't really debate anything. Then, interrupting my thoughts, our lips gently touched together. Again, I had the feeling of ice cold and warm sparks. I think it was the coldness of his skin and the, the what? I couldn't quite think of what was making the other feeling. The urge to kiss him was weakening now, so I pulled away.

"See, I told you I can control emotions. Believe me yet?" he said jokingly

"Yeah, I believe you. I believed you before, I just didn't understand what you were saying. What was that sparky feeling when it happened?" I questioned him, completely confused

"Haha, you're asking the right person Bella. It was our chemistry. You know how they say people have chemistry in a relationship and that's what makes it work?"

"Yeah. So..." I started

"So that's what you felt. We have chemistry, so we must be good for eachother." he informed me

"Oh. Well I wouldn't know that. Before now, all this romance stuff and dating never really interested me."

"It never quite interested me either, but that's probably because I couldn't participate in any of it because all the vampires I knew were taken, and I couldn't find a trustworthy human before." Jasper told me

"I'm trustworthy?" I asked

"Obviously, only you know the true answer to that, but I have a feeling you are. Otherwise I would have never taken a chance with you."

_"Well_ I can keep secrets. I know that." I informed him

"I know." he said, kissing me again quickly. "I just wanted to see what you would say." he said mischievously

"Well, I should probably get home. My dad will be home soon and wonder why I haven't started dinner yet." I explained

"Ok, well don't let me keep you. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." he said waving his hand a bit

We exchanged goodbyes and I drove home. When I got there, I pulled out some potatoes and ham. I would make soup out of them, since that could be done fast. It was done a few minutes before Charlie pulled into the driveway.

"What do I smell Bells? It smells amazing, whatever it is." he exclaimed as he came in the door

"Its potato and ham soup. It just got done a few minutes ago. How was work?"

"Same old, same old. How was school?" he replied, returning the question

"It was school. I stayed for the drama club meeting."

"What? I thought you didn't like anything to do with stages and being in front of people. Why drama club?" he asked, deeply confused

"Well, I really don't, but one of my good friends is in it, and he wanted me to join so I could be his partner." I informed him

"_He_ wanted you to join? So who is this _he_?" Charlie questioned eagerly

"Jasper Hale." I said quickly

"You're good friends with Jasper? I though no one was friends with him."

"Well, aside from his siblings, I pretty much am his only friend. And um, we're a little more than friends." I quietly admitted

"So he's your boyfriend. Are you being safe?" Charlie asked nosily


	8. Protection or No?

"_He_ wanted you to join? So who is this _he_?" Charlie questioned eagerly

"Jasper Hale." I said quickly

"You're good friends with Jasper? I though no one was friends with him."

"Well, aside from his siblings, I pretty much am his only friend. And um, we're a little more than friends." I quietly admitted

"So he's your boyfriend. Are you being safe?" Charlie asked nosily

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that."

"You're not being safe? Bells, you're 17, you can't get pregnant!" he started

"No dad, relax, that's not what I meant. We haven't done anything to be safe with. He's not exactly my boyfriend. We've never confirmed anything."

"Well then how are you more than friends? I thought that was the next level up. If that's not it then what is?" he asked

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper!" Alice yelled, sounding worried. What was she worried about? Did she have a vision?

"What? What's going on?" I asked worriedly

"Bella's dad thinks you're doing her. And not using protection." she said sadly

"Alice, do I even want to know what just came out of your mouth?" Esme asked, clearly not understanding

"Shit." Alice whispered

"Alice, I just heard that too. Now tell me what's going on" Esme said, sounding upset

"She had a vision about Bella's dad" I told her

"Alice, what happened in the vision?" Esme asked her worriedly

"He thinks Jas and Bella are fucking- I mean doing- dammit-OOPS! I MEAN HAVING UNPROTECTED SEX!" Alice yelled. If she wasn't a vampire I swear she would've been crying

"Alice, what kind of language have you picked up in high school? But really he thinks that? Jasper, I need an honest answer, have you?" Esme questioned us

"NO! I don't believe in that before marriage." I exclaimed

"*cough* prude*cough*" stated Alice

"Ok, Alice, we all know we can't cough, and have good enough hearing to hear your choice of words. Why is Jasper a prude?" Esme asked her, annoyed

"He doesn't like the word sex." Alice laughed

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH EMMETT FUUUUUUCCCKKK!" screamed Rosalie from the 5th floor

I felt like I was going to vomit. They tried to stay quiet but sometimes got loud.

"ROSALIE! EMMETT! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled Esme, angrily

10 seconds later they were both standing in the living room with us, messily clothed. Rose was in a short purple silk nightie, no bra and no underwear. Emmett was wearing Superman boxers and his chest was wet, as was Rosalie's hair. I had no intention to find out why.

"Sorry Esme! It just slipped out like it sometimes does!" Rose exclaimed

"Both of you better get it together and it better not happen again." Esme said coldly

"And about me and Bella without protection, its not a big deal. Charlie will find out the truth eventually." I said as I left the room to return to my bedroom and read some Shakespear

**Bella's POV**

"The next level up is almost boyfriend." I informed my completely confused dad

"Oh. Well I don't understand and I don't plan to. I have some paperwork to deal with and I need quiet to do it." Charlie told me

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. I have homework to do." I replied

"Night Bells." he said, hugging me. I hugged back

I had to do a crapload of homework, and had a few tests to study for. Oh, the business of high school. Somewhere along my process of studying, I managed to unconsciously fall asleep on my book. Go figure. I woke up to my alarm beeping, trying to remember when I fell asleep. No memory of it.

When I had woke up, Charlie was already gone. I walked out the door and was halfway to my truck before I realized that Jasper was waiting for me, in his car, parked in my driveway. I walked over to the car, trying not to stumble and fall. For once I succeeded. He was over to the passenger door before I was even half way there. He opened the door for me. No one had ever done that before. As soon as my door closed, or maybe sooner, I couldn't tell, he was already settled back in the driver seat.

"Hello, beautiful." he said, with a smirk

"Hi, um, Jasper." I replied awkwardly

"So your dad knows we haven't, you know? Right?" he asked nervously

"Yeah, I told him last night, wait, how did you know he asked?"

"Alice sees the future, remember?" he replied

"Oh yeah. I forgot that there for a minute."

The rest of the drive to school, not taking very long because he was driving at least 50 miles over the speed limit, was silent. School went by in a blur. The only moments I could remember were going to the biology room at lunchtime to catch up on notes, but instead of a teacher, finding Rosalie and Emmett together. Rosalie was giving Emmett a lap dance, and it was humiliating to walk in on that, especially at school. Couldn't they wait until they got home? Or even do it before school? They should know that no one wants to witness them. Clearly they don't.

**2 months later...**

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper, I think we should invite Bella over for dinner this week." stated Esme

"Really, you think it's safe to have a fragile little human in a house with a bunch of vampires, for a meal that we won't even be eating?" I questioned her seriously

"I do in fact think it's safe because you've been around her scent long enough that you should be getting immune to it, and the rest of us have been restraining from human blood longer than you have, so I guarantee she'll be fine." she reminded me

"Alright. I'll invite her over for tomorrow night." I said, moving away from her view

I didn't think it was the best idea to invite Bella over to our house. It was easier to control my thirst while around a lot of humans, instead of just one. I guess it had a stronger effect then, to resist the urge to kill them. Maybe it was because some of them smelled revolting, but that's just a possibility. It may really have nothing to do with the situation. I guess I'll never know.

Later that day, I was over at Bella's house after school. Her dad wasn't home yet, and he hadn't met me yet. We had decided that he would in the very near future, though, since we were really official now and didn't seem to be fading at all. Instead, we seemed to just be growing stronger. Like we were meant for eachother. I don't think like most normal minds do, I believe that you can tell you're meant for someone when you've only been together for 3 months. I had just recently taken the time to consider it though, but otherwise I probably would've noticed it sooner. Much sooner.

"So, Bells. My family wants to meet you officially, so they want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night." I told her

"Um, you guys don't eat though. How would that work out?" she questioned me

"We may not eat, but we want to prepare something for you as a nice gesture, plus then we wouldn't be lying to your father when he wants to know why you're coming over. Also, that way, he wont have the idea that we're vampires. If he knew that, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let you be with me anymore." I explained to her thoughtfully

"Oh, ok. I guess that makes sense."

"I thought it would." I said, smiling at Bella, leaning down to kiss her. Somehow that wound up being more than I intended it to be. I wrapped my arms around her waist without thinking, and she snaked her arms around my neck and messed up my hair a little bit. We were making out for the first time ever. No, I had to stop this. It was dangerous for Bella. But it just felt so good, and we weren't hurting anything, were we? All of a sudden, Jacob Black pulled into Bella's driveway.

**Bella's POV**

Wow. I was actually making out with Jasper and not embarrassing myself or dying. This was seeming so easy. Just when it seemed simple, Jacob pulled up to my driveway. He had the most disgusted look on his face that I'd ever seen. Jas pulled away from me slowly, not letting his arms come off me. Jacob climbed out of his truck and walked over to us. He looked _mad_.

"What the hell is this?" Jacob practically growled


	9. Jasper The Virgin

**Prepare for more Cullen/Hale hilarity! What do you guys think of the situations that go on in Jasper's insane life when Bella's not around? What was the funniest? Please tell me so I know what you like best! Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Wow. I was actually making out with Jasper and not embarrassing myself or dying. This was seeming so easy. Just when it seemed simple, Jacob pulled up to my driveway. He had the most disgusted look on his face that I'd ever seen. Jas pulled away from me slowly, not letting his arms come off me. Jacob climbed out of his truck and walked over to us. He looked _mad_.

"What the hell is this?" Jacob practically growled

"I'm sorry, I think I was just kissing my girlfriend, and anyway what does it have to do with you?" Jasper growled back

"Your girlfriend? Bella have you lost your goddamn mind? He'll kill you!"

"No I haven't lost my mind Jake! I'll date whoever I want and you cant have any say in it! You're not Charlie, so you can back the hell out of my damn business!" I half shouted at him. Who did he think he was?

"Sorry, Bells, I don't want to cause any trouble for you. I'll be on my way now. I'll see you tomorrow." Jasper told me, giving me one last kiss before leaving, with a little extra pizzazz to make Jake even more mad. After that he did his speed walk to his car

"Bella, are you insane?" Jacob questioned me angrily as soon as Jasper left

"No Jacob. I really like Jasper, and he's not going to hurt me. And sorry, I don't know where sane is, so I have to say no, I'm not insane." I said, really pissed off

"Whatever, smartmouth. But whenever he does, I won't be around to save you. Good luck." he grouched, stomping back to his truck

When I got inside, the phone rang. It was Jasper. Alive had seen what happened with Jacob. He sounded really sad that I'd lost a friend. As if it was his fault. It sure as hell wasn't. I was kissing him just as much as he was kissing me. I wasn't about to let him blame himself. Plus, if Jake was going to be so rude about that then I didn't need him as a friend anyway.

**Jasper's POV**

The second I got off the phone with Bella, Edward decided to attempt to make me upset.

"Hey, Jas, sorry to burst your bubble, but phone sex is kind of impossible on those things. They don't have screens, so you can't-"

"Edward, please, not now. I will never even attempt that, even after I'm married to Bella." I cut him off

"Oh, so you guys are engaged? Isn't it a bit soon-"

"Edward! Shut your damn mouth!" I yelled at him

"Guys, what's the problem here?" Carlisle interrupted our fight

"Edward won't shut up about my sex life." I blurted angrily

"Ha! You mean your non existent sex life?" Edward laughed

"Edward! Leave Jasper alone. Grow up a bit would you? You're over a hundred years old. You're plenty mature enough. Or so I thought." Carlisle told him

With that, Edward left the room. This was the bad thing about being the only virgin in a family. Or at least I think I'm the only one, I'm not sure about Carlisle. He's been married to Esme for a while now, so I wouldn't suggest he's a virgin. Esme clearly isn't, she had a son right before she was turned. I almost wish I could have children, but it might be good that I can't. It's one less mistake to prevent. I just hope Bella isn't hoping for a family later on, because I can't provide that for her.

"Hey Jas. Edward is in there, listening to your thoughts. I know what it's like to wish you could have children. I've been wishing since I figured out I couldn't. But I've wanted children all my life, since I was a little girl." Rosalie told me sympathetically

"I'm not sure if I wish I could have children or not. It sounds like a magical journey though." I admitted to her

"I'm positive it would be. It sucks that we can't reproduce, but we have to endure it. But if you ever want to talk to me then don't be afraid to." she stated

"Ok, I won't. But honestly Rose, I probably won't want to talk about it." I said honestly

"I know. I was just saying since no one else seems to be wishing for it like me, and you almost do, that we could talk about it. But I don't mind if you don't want to. I still have Emmett for that." she said, smiling when she mentioned Emmett

Just then, Emmett came into the living room.

"Why did I hear my name in here?" he asked

"I was saying how we wish we could have kids." Rosalie informed him

"Oh. It is a big ass bummer that we can't. But that way we don't need protection, and it's better without it anyway." he said, leaning over to kiss Rose softly

The way he kissed her was so gentle, it wasn't disgusting for once. It was actually almost romantic. This was the first time I was actually realizing that they really loved eachother, and not just their bodies. Plus, I could feel the love in the air, coming off them. Just then, he grabbed the couch, (where she was sitting) right behind her shoulders and put his knees on the cushion and kissed her harder. He was pretty much coming onto her, and it was getting disgusting fast. I got up to get the hell out of there.

"Relax bro, we weren't going to fuck right here." Emmett assured me

"We were actually making our way to the bedroom." Rosalie added

"God, guys. I don't need details. Go have fun." I said, disgusted

**Bella's POV**

Charlie had come home while I was upstairs doing my homework. It was hard to think about all of this with the anger Jacob had stirred up in my head, and I couldn't get Jasper out of my head either. It didn't help that I was insanely nervous about meeting his family. How was I supposed to act? What were they like? What if they hated me? It was all too much to think of at once, but somehow I pulled it off.

I didn't sleep well that night, so I was still up at 1 a.m, trying to finish my homework that I'd given up on earlier. Randomly, I heard something at my window. Suddenly, Jasper appeared in my bedroom. What the hell?

"What-um-how did you get in here?" I questioned him, a little freaked out

"You just watched me come through the window. Why are you questioning my choice of entrance?" he said jokingly

"I just thought I imagined it or something. Apparently I didn't."

"Why are you still up? You're a pretty little human, you need your beauty sleep." he said, kissing me gently

"I had to finish some homework." I told him a half truth. I wasn't about to tell him I was scared

"I'm sensing the lying in your voice. Emotion mixer, that's what I call my gift." he explained

"Ok, maybe I'm a little nervous about tomorrow night." I admitted

"We're not going to hurt you, there's no way in hell that'll happen. Don't worry, everything will be fine." he assured me

"But what if your family doesn't like me?" I asked

"They will Bells, who wouldn't love you?"

"Um, most people. They just look at me like they look at air." I replied

"No they don't. Edward hears them thinking that you're beautiful and they wish you weren't taken. I'm not making it up, you can ask him if you want. And Bells, they're right. You are beautiful." he informed me

"You are too." I said back, as he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me again, but much deeper this time.

"Now, I want you to get some sleep. You can't be tired at dinner tomorrow, plus we have that biology test and drama club again." he said after pulling away, his hands resting on my shoulders

"Ok, Jas. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him

"Alright. I'll pick you up for school so that after drama club we can just go straight to my house. No sense in using extra gasoline when we have other options. I'll see you tomorrow." after he said that, he was gone.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter really has a cliff hanger here, but what I'm about to say is even more interesting. I'm going to play around with the rules of vampire reproduction. Not with Bella and Jasper though. I haven't actually decided who with, but I have decided how its going to happen and that it will. I will slip it in whenever it seems legit. In case you haven't realized it yet, Bella and Jasper's relationship is a lot different than Bella and Edward's was, but this is my story, and not Stephenie Meyer's. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID. Please review! Follow me on instagram shaye_is_dying **


	10. Good Idea? I Think So

I** know I don't update often enough, but I'm really busy so I hope you understand. So, I'm working a little bit on re making the rules of vampire reproduction to my standards, so it'll be a while before this story had any vampire babies, but its coming. Still haven't chosen who will have the baby, or if it will be one or multiple or boy or girl, or really anything, except that it'll arrive before they graduate. And right now in the story they're almost done with their junior year, in case you didn't catch that earlier. **

* * *

"Now, I want you to get some sleep. You can't be tired at dinner tomorrow, plus we have that biology test and drama club again." he said after pulling away, his hands resting on my shoulders

"Ok, Jas. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him

"Alright. I'll pick you up for school so that after drama club we can just go straight to my house. No sense in using extra gasoline when we have other options. I'll see you tomorrow." after he said that, he was gone.

How was this going to work exactly? Were they just going to hold their breath the whole time? No, they had to breathe, didn't they? Jasper never said otherwise, so I suggested they did.

When I got home, I went in a rushing panic to find something decent to wear, if I possibly could. Why didn't I own any nice clothes? Or at least ones that Jasper hadn't already seen me in? Oh yeah, that's because until I met him I had no formal things to do. Oh well, I just needed new clothes. Ugh, that means shopping. But I want to impress Jasper, right?

After a few hours of digging around in everything I own, I finally found the perfect outfit, or at least the closest I could find. It used to be my mom's. It was a silky flowy brown dress. It was casual, but not really so much for me. I had some brown sandals that could suffice, since it was May.

I was getting tired, and I didn't want dark circles, so I went to bed. Normally, I wouldn't care about dark circles so much, since I normally stayed up late studying, or contemplating my relationship with Jasper. Or thinking up ways to impress him. That part was difficult because he was so much more than me, more money, bigger family, he's gorgeous. And then there's me, middle class, tiny family and far from gorgeous. Sometimes it's hard to even think of myself as average, after looking at him all day.

**Jasper's POV**

Ok, so Bella was coming over for dinner tomorrow. A dinner where she'd be the only one eating. Sometimes when I sit and think, I wonder what has become of my life. It feels like I'm not respecting Bella when I don't eat with her, but I can't help it that I'm a vampire. It's not my fault, it's Maria's. Damn her, the little brat. Manipulating me to do all her dirty work for her so she doesn't get noticed. Sure, that's clever, but cruel.

"So, Jasper. Excited for us to meet Bella tomorrow evening?" Esme asked me cheerfully, with the rest of the family behind her

"Not really." I said "It feels so wrong to invite her over for a meal, then not eat with her."

"Jas, we can't help what we are. It's not your fault." Alice assured me

"I know, but its just that it feels wrong. I think I feel that way because I really do love her, and I'd rather kill myself slowly than make her uncomfortable." I explained to Alice

"But Jasper, since she knows you're a vampire, she'll understand. If she doesn't, then she's not worth your time, and you should break up. It's that simple." Rosalie stated

"Ok, really Rose, you need to shut the hell up about my relationship with Bella. You don't like it. I get it, but just stay out of it and leave it alone." I half shouted

"Jasper, calm down. But really kids, where on Earth did your language come from?" Carlisle asked us

"It came from the current decade of high school." Emmett responded to him

"Alright, if you say so. But have you forgotten how improper it is to use that type of speech? When I was your age, we got punished if we did so much as forget our manners." Carlisle questioned us again

"Yeah we know our language has gone horrid but we're around it every day so it's hard not to use it." Alice said, cheerfully trying to brighten the aura in the room

"Well could you just attempt, to use proper choices of words in the future?" Esme asked

"Yes." we all said in unison

"Good. We expect to hear better words coming out of you all. This family meeting is excused." Carlisle stated

With that, we all cleared the room, Alice going outside, Edward going to the library, Carlisle going to his study, Esme going with Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were going to their bedroom, and I could only guess what they were going to do.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up, I decided not to wear the dress to school. I was going to wear my everyday clothes to school and change into the dress after drama club. That way I wouldn't have a chance to ruin it or get it dirty or embarrass myself before tonight.

Since I was wearing normal clothes to school, I chose a pair of old baggy blue jeans and a red and black plaid button up shirt. My feet wore plain white tennis shoes. Why are they even called tennis shoes? That's the last thing I'd ever use them for.

As promised, Jasper picked me up for school again. Oh god, he looked so good that when I saw him I actually felt faint. Why would someone like him go out with someone like me? I feel so boring compared to him.

"Why good morning my beautiful Bella." he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me gently on the mouth

"Hi Jasper." I said quietly, trying to pull him in to kiss him again

He resisted slightly, then let me kiss him, and kissed me back. It was almost a kissing war for a few minutes, then he pulled away and said "Come on, we better get going."

So, we got into his car and went to school. After lunch, on the way to biology, we again walked by Rosalie and Emmett. This time they were just talking, thank god, but I really don't think I would like to know what about. Alice and Edward were kissing this time, a lot, but not enough to call making out. Her pants were really low cut and you could see she was wearing a lime green thong, but what the hell was that?

"Um, Jas, what in the hell is that on Alice?" I asked him, alarmed

"Oh, that's her tattoo." he answered

"What of?"

"Edward's name in a heart." he told me

"Nice." I said sarcastically

"Yeah, that's what I said." Jasper told me as we went into the classroom.

Biology was sort of fun. We looked at the cells of roses reproducing under a microscope. It was extra fun since as always, Jasper was my partner for the assignment. Soon, school was over and we went to drama club. All we did there was rehearse for our end of the year play. We were doing our own form of The Princess and the Pauper. I didn't have a big part luckily. I was just a person working in a garden in the background in a bunch of it. Jasper, however, was the prince.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, it was time to go meet the Cullens. Why was I so nervous? It was like I was paranoid about it or something. What if they didn't like me? What if things got out of control? Who knows what could happen? If you really think about it, Alice might. But Jas said she only gets random visions, so she probably has no idea either.

After a few minutes, we pulled in the driveway at the Cullen house. All of them were waiting outside. Alice was with Edward, Rosalie with Emmett, and I'm guessing the other 2 were Esme and Carlisle. We walked up to the door, Jasper holding my hand.

"Hi! I'm Alice! We're gonna be best friends!" Alice exclaimed, a little over excited

"Hey Bella." said Emmett, with Rosalie glaring at him

"And this is the beautiful Bella Jasper has told us about. I'm Esme, and this is Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you." Esme said, in a welcoming tone, and gesturing to Carlisle

"Ready to go in?" Jasper asked me, smiling "We made spaghetti."

Then we went inside. Oh. My. God. It was beautiful. Way more than I would have ever expected a vampire house to look like. It was so pretty, so open. It amazement in its purest form. Like, seriously breathtaking.

"Right this way miss Bella." Emmett told me, pointing to the kitchen

I just happened to notice Rosalie touch his butt and hug him as he talked to me.

**So, here's an update. Please review! I want to know what you think. But anyway, I also take suggestions. I don't need them but if you have any ideas, then make them known! LOL! ok bye**


	11. A Very Cullen Dinner

**Prepare for a mystery! LOL. The mystery is: what's up with Rosalie? And what is Bella going to do to Jasper? Anyone have a guess? Well, you really don't have any hints until you read this chapter, so read on!**

* * *

"Right this way miss Bella." Emmett told me, pointing to the kitchen

I just happened to notice Rosalie touch his butt and hug him as he talked to me. Why the butt? If she wanted his sexual attention then there were better places to touch. Why am I saying this? It's not my business anyway.

"Bella, you're the guest, so choose where you would like to sit." Esme said, gesturing to the long glass table.

"Uh, ok." I replied, sitting in the chair I was closest to. Then everyone else sat around me, with Jasper to my right, and Alice to my left.

"So, Bella. We have a little get to know you plan set up. You tell us three things about you, and we all go around doing that in a circle. Ok?" Alice happily announced

"Well, I'm Bella-"

"Names don't count" Alice butted in

"Ugh. I'm 17, I drive a truck and I'm from Phoenix. There." I said

"Ok!" exclaimed Alice. "My turn. I love fashion, I love Edward, and I love playing in the rain. Edward, your turn."

"Alright, well, I was born in 1901, I had Spanish influenza, and Alice is the love of my life." Edward said plainly

"I love you too! Ok Carlisle. Go!" Alice practically sang

"Well, I never wanted to be a vampire, I was part of the Volturi at one point, and I have more than 100 medical degrees. Esme..." he said, pointing to her

"I had a son, I was turned by Carlisle, and my family means everything to me." she said proudly

"I guess it's my turn." Emmett said "I love Rosalie with every fiber of my being, I got attacked by a bear, and I would give my life for my family. Rose, go." he told her gently

"I never wanted to be a vampire, Emmett is my love, and-" she cut herself off and walked quickly out of the room

"I'm just going to let her go." Carlisle said softly, almost as if something was wrong with Rosalie, like she was sick or something.

"Ok, I'm sorry Bella, but I need to talk to Carlisle in private." Esme told me

"Oh, that's fine." I said as they were getting up

**Jasper's POV**

"I'll be right back." I told Bella, as I got up to go eavesdrop on Esme and Carlisle.

What was up with Rose? What were they hiding from us? They had never let her go when she walked out like that before. Why now?

"Carlisle what is this about?"

"What is what about?"

"This letting her go. What's going on? Is it happening?"

"Well, I've done some tests on her, as she has requested, and I think it's possible. And I think it might be happening right now."

"Well then shouldn't we let Emmett go with her?"

"I was thinking about it, and, well yes let's just let them go."

After hearing that, I ran back to the table. I must've looked alarmed because Bella was looking at me strangely.

"Are you ok?" She asked me

"Yeah. Fine. I couldn't understand a word they were saying. Something about Rose." I replied

"What about Rose?" Emmett asked

"Emmett I said I don't know." I told him

Just then, Carlisle and Esme came back. Carlisle leaned over to Emmett and whispered in his ear "Emmett, go. I think it's happening." And Emmett ran, I'm guessing to Rosalie. I wasn't going to ask, because they'd know I was listening. Oh well.

**Bella's POV**

I had no idea what was happening. Was Rosalie sick? Could that even happen? Jasper had never said otherwise. But she seemed totally fine, for the most part. Who knows. Oh well.

"Well, we should finish the plan now." Alice said cheerfully, trying to brighten the mood.

"Ok, well, why am I doing this? Bella knows everything there is to know about me?" Jasper asked Alice

"Yeah sure. I'd really bet that." Edward said in his jokingly serious voice "Like how big your di-"

"Edward! Don't even say that. Especially not at the table. I already told you, I don't want that in this house." Esme scolded him

"And Edward, even I don't know that." Jasper said

"Ok really? You've never measured it? Haha! That's proof you're a virgin right there!" Edward exclaimed, laughing hard

"Alright. I think we're done here. Bella, I'm sorry, I thought this family had better manners, but clearly I was wrong." Esme said, picking up the dishes. I couldn't help but notice she looked hurt

"Come on, lets go." Jasper told me, taking my hand in his

"Where?" I asked him

"Anywhere but here." he replied

We left the house in silence. When we got outside he stopped walking.

"Bella, I know this might be a little soon to say, but I love you Bella. More than anything." Jasper told me, wrapping me in his arms

I wrapped my arms around him and replied "I love you too." With that, we kissed. For once it was him kissing me, or me kissing him. It was just us kissing eachother, the way it should be.

After about a minute, Edward burst out of the door with Alice following him.

"Well at least we know he's not a kissing virgin!" Edward exclaimed

Alice walked over and said "Bella, I'm sorry my husband is an immature asshole sometimes. But it was nice to officially meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too. And really Edward? Kissing virgin? What's the big deal if he's a virgin or not? Losing your virginity isn't a big deal, or anything to be proud of." I told them

"Oh, so little Bella's not a virgin. I get it." Edward said matter of factly

"EDWARD! That's none of your goddamn business and has nothing to do with you, so stay the hell out of it!" Jasper yelled, angrily

"Whatever, _virgin boy._" Edward replied

"Come on Bells." Jasper told me, opening his car door for me.

Once we were in, Jasper seemed oddly nervous. Then he pulled over and brought up his question, which, based on what he asked, I would guess that's why he was nervous.

Once the car was off, he questioned me. "Bella, this really isn't any of my business and is very personal, but Edward made me curious, so I'm asking, have you had sex before? If you don't want to, then you don't have to answer that." He quickly added

"Ok, I tell you I've never been romantic with anyone before you, then you ask if I have had sex before. Isn't sex kind of romantic?" I asked him

"Well, yeah, but you've had it before, haven't you?" he asked again

I had the strangest urge I'd ever felt in my life at that point. I felt a need for him. And more than just a kiss. What was this feeling called? I'd heard it in a bunch of movies. Wasn't it horny? Yeah, that sounded about right. I was horny. Extremely.

"Why are you all of a sudden so curious? Do you want to do it?" with that, the urge took over me, and I was climbing into his lap like a stripper.

* * *

**So, I am going to change my rating on this from T to M because the stripper in the lap comparison really isn't teen appropriate, even though I am a teen. I just want this to be rated right and also the language is going to get worse than how it is and I have a nice idea for a Rose and Emmett lemon, so yeah! Also in the future, I do plan on adding some lemons between different couples, but nothing too extreme. I'm not very good with writing sexual parts, or I don't think I am. When I do write them, please review and tell me what you think! But lol bye for now. Next chapter will most likely be up today. **


	12. Almost There (in a car)

**CONTENT WARNING: IF THE WORD SPERM OFFENDS YOU, JUST SAYING BEFOREHAND, ITS IN THIS CHAPTER. lol yeah this is a more explicit chapter, just a warning, but then again, the end of the last one might have given it away. But anyway yeah here it is!**

* * *

"Bella" he started to say something, but stopped when he realized my chest was a couple inches away from his face.

My dress did show the tops of my breasts, but only the tops and only a tiny bit. But I think that was enough to get him horny. He grabbed my waist and started kissing my mouth, _hard._ I kissed back. I could feel him getting hard under my butt, when I decided to speak up.

"You know, we really don't have much room smashed together by the steering wheel." I said in the most seductive voice I could manage

As I said that, he rolled me over, so I was laying across the seats. He sat a few inches away from where my butt was and wrapped my legs around his waist. Stupidly, I had taken the precaution of wearing shorts with my dress in case I fell, but I didn't consider what might actually happen.

Jasper slipped my shoes off and continued to kiss me, while grinding himself against me to the point where I could feel his erection. God, I didn't know they got _that_ hard. All out of nowhere, my underwear and shorts were wet, and I hadn't peed. I didn't know that was even possible.

He brought his hands to my chest and gently touched, almost wiped them. He started pulling the straps of my dress down. I'd worn a strapless bra since the dress had spaghetti straps. He slid the top of my brown dress off and smiled at me. I reached up and pulled his green shirt off, to reveal a nicely toned Jasper. He slipped his hands behind me and undid the clasps of my bra, while kissing me. When the bra fell off, revealing my B cup chest, he got a sexual look in his eyes, and started playing with them.

After a couple minutes, I pulled off my shorts and started with my underwear. We both sat up because it seemed like it would be more comfortable that way. Right when my underwear started their way off, someone happened to drive by. Who was it? Jacob Black.

"Goddammit, Jasper! He's pulling over now." I exclaimed

"It's ok, come here." He said, pulling me against him and wrapped his arms around me so my chest would be against him so Jake wouldn't see anything.

"Bella, I cannot believe I'm seeing this. I thought you were a virgin! Not a whore like every other Phoenix bitch! I came to apologize, and tell you that you make your own choices. I wanted to be friends again. I almost still do. Just why Bella? Are you trying to get pregnant?" Jake asked, roughly at first, but getting softer, like he was hurt

"No, I'm not trying to get pregnant! That's the same thing my dad asked!"

'Wait, Charlie knows you're having sex?" He asked

"No, he thought we were back when we weren't. Technically we still aren't. We didn't get that far yet. We were just about to when you drove by." I told him

"Get how far?" he questioned me

"The whole, you know, _in _part." I answered

"Babe, you know this is really not his business at all." Jasper reminded me

"She'll tell me what she wants. So you didn't do the penis in vagina part yet?" Jake continued

"No! But we were about to! Jake why do you even care?" I yelled at him

"I care because you're my friend Bella. Or at least you were. Are you guys even using protection?"

"Its not your business Jake!" I yelled again

"You're not are you? Well, I'll just tell you one thing, you'll get pregnant and I won't want to hear your regret." as he said that he went back to his truck and drove off.

"Fuck him. Now, should we keep going?" I asked Jasper

"Not right now. Listen, Bella, I love you, more than anything. And trust me, I want to do it with you, but I think we should wait." he told me

"No! Why wait? We're already almost there!." I exclaimed

"Well, I think we need to find somewhere private. And with a bed."

"Ok, lets go to my house and we can do it in my room." I announced

"But your dad is there isn't he?" he questioned me

"Yeah, so what?"

"He'll hate me if he finds out we've done it, even more if he catches us doing it. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"No." I admitted "But can't we do it here? Just in and out really fast?"

"No. If we do that then we'll get carried away. Lets just wait. I promise we'll do it." he assured me

"Before summer?" I asked hopefully

"Probably not. But maybe during the summer."

"Ok." I replied

After that, we put all our clothes back on and he drove me home. Then he left, and I went to bed. I couldn't help but dream of what would've happened if Jake hadn't driven by.

**Jasper's POV**

When I got home, I was careless, and thinking about Bella's desire for me. It seemed to just come out of nowhere. I should've know Edward would hear my thoughts. Somehow, he didn't hear them right when I got home. Maybe I wasn't thinking of Bella then, but I'm pretty sure I was.

I walked by Alice and Edward's bedroom on my way to mine, and their door was wide open. And Alice was lying on the edge of the bed with Edward standing over her, humping her, and she was being rather loud about it. How did I not hear that before?

"Hey Jasper!" he yelled pulling his pants up and running after me.

"Don't you know how to close a door?" I asked

"So, you saw your little Bella naked today. How was it?" he asked, ignoring my question

"Be quiet! And she wasn't naked." I told him

"Well you saw her boobs. That half counts."

"Just leave it alone. I don't want Esme and Carlisle to find out." I told him

"Why? Don't want to admit you were fucking the human?" he joked

"I WASN'T FUCKING HER!" I shouted at Edward

"Alright, Jasper. Want to explain what you just said?" Carlisle asked me

"No, not really." I said, annoyed

"Well what's going on?" he asked me yet another question

"Edward keeps annoying me about my sex life with Bella." I told him sharply

"Edward, go mind your own business. Jasper, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I groaned

"Sex. Bella. You've got to be careful with that, Jasper. We don't know what our sperm could do to a human, since you're the first to be with one."

"I'm not having sex with her!" I exclaimed

"Then why have you seen her bare chest?" Carlisle asked

"Are you going to force me to tell you?"

"Since you live under my roof, yes I am. Spill." he ordered

"Well, today, we got a little cozy, that's all." I admitted

"So no touching of the genitals?" he asked me

"Not unless breasts count." I told him

"Alright just be careful when you go to have sex, and if she feels the slightest bit odd after you have sex, bring her in here so I can make sure nothing went wrong."

"Alright!" I half shouted

"Alright, you can go now." he dismissed me

Worst father-son talk ever.

* * *

**So, can someone tell me what you thought about the almost lemon? LOL that was the first one I ever wrote. but yeah, there will from now on be lemons, so beware. **


	13. A New Plan

When I woke up, I remembered how I almost had sex with my boyfriend. Why didn't he want to? Did seeing my boobs make him lose interest? I mean, they're nothing special. Oh well. I'll try again later.

Once I was ready, he picked me up for school. So he was still interested, I think. Why not try again now? Charlie's not home and school doesn't start for a while.

I ran over to him, kissing him and hugging him with as much force as humanly possible. I trying to grind on him like Rosalie did to Emmett, but I didn't seem to be getting it right. I tried letting him know I wanted him by kissing him like crazy and grabbing his arms and hair. He pulled away from me.

"Bella, baby, I don't want to have sex right now." he told me

"Why not? You've waited a couple decades, why wait longer?" I asked him eagerly

"Well, I haven't known you for very long and I want our first time to be special."

"It will be special! Just please do it!" I begged him

"Sorry, but no. We have to get to school."

Ok, this was it. He lost interest. I was going to make him a horny motherfucker. I didn't care how. Luckily I'd worn a snap up shirt. I yanked on my shirt to open it and drop it, and started to take my bra off, when Jasper grabbed my arms.

"_Bella._ Listen, I love you, but I don't want to have sex with you right now. Can't you just accept that and move on?" he asked me, getting upset

"No! Jas, I want you. Really bad. Having you is all I can think about. After last night, you're all I can think about. And I want to do it with you. Like, now. _Please?_" I begged again

"Will doing it make you drop the subject?" Jas asked me

"I think so. Can we?"

"Not at this exact moment, but we will soon. I promise." he assured me

"How soon? If I wait much longer, I'll lose my mind."

"We can go at it tonight. I'll set up my bedroom so Charlie won't be able to come in and see." he explained

"What about your family? Doesn't sex make noise? What if they hear us? Can't Edward hear thoughts?"

"I'll get them to go hunting, don't worry. It'll be just the two of us. I'll set up the room like a pretty scene in a movie. Now, one last thing, can you keep your clothes on that long?" he asked me, sounding oddly serious

"I don't want to, but I will. What time do I come over?"

"You can come at 7, I'll be all ready and the house will be empty. They don't leave until 7. Ever."

"Why not? If they left earlier, they'd have more time to hunt." I asked him, confused

"No, the animals don't come out until around then, and normally they take a while to be found. You just have to wait, not even 12 hours Bells, its not that much longer."

"I love you so much." I stated, hugging him and kissing him.

"I love you too baby, now put your shirt back on." he told me, kissing me back and handing me my shirt

I put my shirt back on. All I could think about was him. Did it normally happen this way? Is what I'm feeling normal? No movie or book characters ever feel like this, but then again, they just go have sex, they don't almost do it then have to wait. It just wasn't fair. But at least this time no one will see or hear, and we'll actually do it.

Living through school was the hard part. All day long, I had the urge to fuck him right there in class. Didn't this feeling come after you've done it before? I was a virgin, or at least my privates were. My mind wasn't, but I don't think that counts.

**Jasper's POV**

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. I drove Bella home, as normal, then rushed home to get ready. Everything had to be perfect. Not a thing out of place.

"Hey! Everyone! Can I call a quick family meeting?" I ran in the doors yelling

My family gathered in a circle, or some circle like shape. They looked almost worried. Knowing them, that wasn't strange at all.

"Jasper, what is this about?" Esme asked

"I need you guys to go hunting tonight. _Far_ away from here." I told them

"Why? Are you throwing a party?" Emmett joked

"No, I don't care for parties, and even less to throw one. I just want to have Bella over. _Alone." _I announced

"Oh, so you guys are finally gonna do it." Edward taunted, acting seriously amazed

"Edward! I already told you, I don't want jokes like that in this house!" Esme scolded Edward "Jasper, if you want some time with Bella alone, then sure, we'll go hunting. You deserve some time alone with your girlfriend."

"Thank you Esme. You won't regret it." I assured her

"I better not. Just be careful, whatever you do."

"We will. Don't worry." as I said that, everyone cleared the room

On my way to my bedroom, I have to pass by the bedrooms of my other family members. Today, when I walked by, I could tell Rose and Emmett were at it, by the noises she was making and the sounds I could hear. Why do they do it in the middle of the day? And every day? Multiple times a day? Who cares, its not my business anyway.

I made myself a checklist of things to do for Bella. This is pretty much what it looked like:

1. put nice sheets on the bed

2. clean the floor

3. organize shelves

4. put out some candles and pretty flowers

5. shower

There was no need for any of those things, but I wanted it to be perfect. For Bella. And because I promised her I would do it all, and that was a promise I planned to keep.

**Bella's POV**

Why is it only 4:00? Can't it be time yet? Wait, what am I gonna wear? My mom left a bunch of her old stuff for me in her old closet here, but I normally didn't wear it since it was too flashy for me. Or too frilly or bouncy. Mom must have been really girly when she was my age.

I searched through all that crap, eventually finding a short dress. It was bright green, not a color I would likely ever wear, but it was short, and I needed to look good. For Jasper's best first time. The dress went well enough with my black heels, and even though the heels were short, they still looked ok.

This night was going to be perfect, it had to be. It couldn't happen any other way. Since this was the first time for both of us, we should try to make it extra special. I hope he wants me, since he knows I want him. He's the only person I've wanted, and the only one I'll ever want.

After we graduate, I wonder what we'll do. We should just cross that bridge when we get to it.

I had to focus on what was important right now: Jasper, tonight. It had to be perfect, and for that to happen, I have to look perfect. After showering, I used my blow dryer, and then curled my hair. I slipped on the dress to see how it fit. It was fine, but the square top strap thing, it made my chest look non existent. Thank god I had a push up bra in my drawer, that my mother had given me for my 16th birthday, and told me to use it when the time came. Was this what she meant? 16 was the legal sexual age, as 21 was the legal drinking age.

I decided this is what she was talking about, so I put it on and slid the dress over it. It looked much better. My chest may have been almost falling out of the dress, but it wasn't going to be in it long, so who cares? I know I don't, and it should turn Jasper on, so another bonus for me.

With the shoes on, and my curled hair up in a high ponytail, pearl earrings and serious excitement, I actually didn't look like an average girl for once. It only made me more excited. I threw on some tinted lip color and a white leather jacket that before I was never sure why I owned it. I went out to my truck. Before I knew it, I was on my way.

As I pulled in the driveway, Jasper was standing in the doorway, in the sexiest pose I'd ever seen him in. God, I love him.

"Why, who's looking fine tonight?" he joked, grabbing my waist, gently yanking me to his body, and kissing me, _hard._


	14. Finally, a First

**This chapter contains a definite lemon, so please tell me what you think of it! I would update a lot more often, but school is stressful and busy, so I don't always have the time, but if you're old enough to be reading this, (not saying anyone should go away, if you're younger, so what? I'm only in my early teens and I'm writing it!) then you should understand the pain of high school. Especially this obnoxious little private school. OMFG I HATE it! Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come here to hear my problems, so I'll shut up and say READ ON!**

* * *

With his lips against mine, his hands on my waist, and my hands in his hair, I had a feeling this would be a good night. We were finally going to do it, and there was nothing here to stop us. It was going to be special, no more than special. It would be perfect. Absolutely perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

We made our way to the door, and went inside, not breaking the kissing for even a second. Once we were in, Jasper pushed me into a wall, and grinded on me for a minute of so. He was already so hard, it was crazy! We made our way upstairs, but it took a while. It was because every few steps, he stopped moving, sat down and pulled me down with him. Not that I could complain, it was amazing.

I'd been there for about 45 minutes when we actually got to his room, since we took so many sexy kissy breaks on our trail. It was so pretty, he'd done a nice job of decorating. You'd almost think he made a female decorator do it, but I know Jasper, and he wouldn't lie to me. Plus, he has a lot of talents and skills, so I have to give him credit. He sat on the end of his bed, and pulled me onto his lap, front to front. I pushed him over so I was laying on him, and kissed him again.

"So, what do you think?" he asked me quietly

"I love you." I told him lovingly

"I love you too, but I meant the room."

"Oh. Of course you were. Its really pretty, but I do love you." I told him seductively

"I love you more." he said, rolling me over so he could be on top

We made out for a little while, all while rolling around, trying to get comfortable. Eventually, we sat up. He slipped his shirt off, and I stood up and slipped out of my dress, letting it fall to the floor. Jasper slid his jeans off, revealing his blue boxers. His manhood was poking out, obviously waiting for me.

I stepped over to him, and gently touched it with my hand. It felt so good, it was almost criminal. He grabbed my ass and pulled me on top of him so he could kiss me again, but this time while massaging my rear end. He was really good so far.

A few minutes later, I pulled myself off him, turned my back, slipped out of my underwear and bra. Then, as I turned around, I placed myself right in front of him. I gently tried to nudge his face with my chest, to see his reaction. I didn't succeed, because he beat me to it.

"Trying to play stripper now are you?" he joked, grabbing my waist and pulling me down on him and rolling around with me

In my process of getting naked, he had done the same, just faster. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, and we were kissing passionately. He got himself ready to enter me, when all out of nowhere, he stopped.

"Bells, are you sure you're ready to do this?" he asked gently

"YES! Dammit Jas, I told you that last night."

"Ok, I was just checking if you changed your mind. Females do that a lot." he explained

Then slowly, he started making his way to me. After about 10 seconds, I felt his tip going in. Again, randomly he stopped, with just the head in.

"Babe, make me a promise before we do this. Will you?" he asked

"What?"

"If it hurts even the slightest bit, tell me. Ok?"

"Ok, just put it in already!" I exclaimed

With that, he slowly entered himself the rest of the way into me. Out of nowhere, there was some tugging, and a bit of stinging, but that doesn't really count as hurting does it? I knew that was just my virginity going away, and I didn't even want it now.

He gradually started moving in and out, starting slow and gaining speed. It hurt at first, but I knew it was normal so I wasn't about to admit it. After a couple minutes, it started feeling good. Really good. Apparently I started moaning, because next thing I knew, he was asking me if I was ok.

"Does it hurt?" he asked me, stopping and sounding alarmed

"No! It, keep going! It was awesome." I begged him

"Alright, its your choice." he said, and continued humping

We went on like that for a minute or two, then started rolling around while in the process. After a couple minutes, I was sitting on him and he was laying down. I decided to play bouncy, since him doing me felt so good.

Bouncing on him felt even better, knowing I was doing the work. A few minutes after I started bouncing, he got all clenched up, as if he was nervous. Then I felt him jerk and something shot up inside me.

"Jas, what was that?" I asked, curiously

"It was sperm." he told me

"Cool." I said, not worried at all. He was a vampire, so I couldn't get pregnant, could I?

That was pretty much the end for that but we'd survived the first time, so we'd accomplished something. And it had been great.

**3 weeks later...**

"So, Bella, its our last day of being juniors. Where did the time go?" Jasper asked me once we got to school on the last day

"We spent it all doing eachother." I said flirtatiously kissing him

"Well it sure is the best way to spend time." he said back, equally flirtatious

"Well, Emmett! I'm sorry you ripped that shirt! It wasn't my fault!" Rosalie randomly yelled

"Hey, Emmett! What's the deal? Why is she that upset?" Jasper asked him

"Rose ripped my shirt on accident, I bring it up one time and she thinks I fucking hate her! What's her problem? She's been grouchy for a while. Have any ideas?" he asked desperately

"Well, I'm not around her enough to know anything, so don't ask me." Jas told him

"I would imply PMS, but vampires don't get periods, so I'm no help either." I added

Just then, Rosalie came to a sudden stop and threw up in a trash can.

* * *

**Who wants to guess what's up with Rosalie? Its pretty obvious now, but still not yet announced, but please review! It really lets me now you actually want to hear the products of my crazy imagination. TTYL!**


	15. The Rose Situation

Everyone was rushing over to Rosalie within seconds of her getting sick. When I got over to her, I couldn't help but notice she'd thrown up blood, obviously, since that's what she lives on, but things would get suspicious.

"Rose, the blood." Jasper started

"Motherfucking shit!" Rosalie whispered, running out of there, trying to look human.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked Jas

"I have no idea, but we have to get rid of the evidence of blood, and fast."

**Rosalie's POV**

As I drove home, I knew I was speeding, but why not? If it would save our secret, I would do anything. Was this seriously happening? Is it even possible? It never was before? Could my dreams finally come true? I guess anything is possible.

"Carlisle! I need help!" I shouted, walking into the house

"What is it Rose? Is something going on?" he asked me, sounding alarmed

"Yeah, I think its possible. And it happened, or is happening, or whatever the statement I'm looking for is. But can we run some tests? Like, now?" I begged him

"Alright. Come on into my office, and we'll get started as soon as possible."

**Jasper's POV**

When I got home, with Bella on my arm, as usual, Esme was sitting on a sofa by the door.

"Don't go into Carlisle's office. He's in there with Rose and Emmett and they are not to be bothered." she told us very seriously

"Ok, what's going on? Did she even tell you that she got sick at school today?" I asked her

"So that's what this is about. No, she abandoned telling me." she stated

"Oh well. Bella and I are going to my room now." I informed her

We made our way to my bedroom. The second we were in there, Bella grabbed my arms and started kissing me. She obviously wanted it, and right at this second. There were too many people home, and it wasn't a very comfortable atmosphere.

"Bells, not now. I have too much family home. It's not very private." I told her

"Jas, why not? So what if they hear? So what if they catch us? How many times have you caught or heard them?"

"Just, they're not going to catch us, we're not going to be like that." he stated firmly

"Well, I should be going home." she told me

I kissed her goodbye, and she drove home. A little while later, Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room, smiling and happy.

"So, Rose. Did you guys find anything wrong?" I asked

"No, everything is perfect." she responded, in a sickly happy voice that I'd never heard before

So, everything was perfect. For some reason, I couldn't quite believe that. She wouldn't have thrown up if it was perfect.

Later that night, my bedroom was visited by a happy Rosalie.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you." she exclaimed through the door

"Come in and talk"

"You have to stop doing Bella." she said firmly

"Ok, its not your business what I do with her, so shut up."

"Jas, she could get pregnant!" she shouted at me

"Well, she hasn't yet" I told her

"She will. I just know it"

"What makes you so sure?" I questioned her

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh really? Prove it. How far along are you?" I dared her

" About 4 weeks, and I will. Just wait for the baby to grow bigger."

"Ok."

That's when she left the room, pissed that I didn't believe her. How could I? They've been having sex for years, and no babies before, so what was different now?

**Rosalie's POV**

This was amazing. I was finally going to have the baby I always wanted. Emmett and I were going to have a family. We'd waited so long, and finally we get our dream. Now we had to announce it to the rest of the family.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" I shouted

They were all around me within seconds.

"Ok, so, some of you already know, but I think it deserves a proper announcement. Guys, I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed

"OMG! Rosie that's great!" Alice yelled excitedly

"I know its really a miracle." I told her

Alice nudged Edward on the arm, and pulled him away from the living room. I did the same to Emmett and pulled him up to our bedroom.

"Emmett, we're finally going to be parents!" I shrieked

"Yeah, Rose, I already had a feeling though!"

"This is so great!" I shrieked again, kissing and hugging him

I had a feeling that the next chapter of our lives was going to be great. No, more than that. It was going to be amazing.

**Bella's POV**

So, I'd just invited Jasper over for movies. Also, I was going to try to suck some information out of him. What did his family tell him yesterday that made him sound weird on the phone? Well, I hoped to find out. We were in the middle of watching Springbreakers when I decided to ask.

"So, what was the family meeting about yesterday?" I asked Jas

"Oh, Rose just wanted to give us the news that she was fine, that's all." he told me, honestly

"Well, yay! That's some pretty good news." I said enthusiastically

He was lying. There was something different going on with Rosalie. People don't throw up when they're ok. If she wasn't a vampire, you'd think she was pregnant.

**Jasper's POV**

So, I might have lied to Bella. No, it wasn't lying. Rose was totally fine. She just wasn't as she normally was. Or at least not supposedly. I still didn't believe she was pregnant. If she was pregnant now, than how hadn't she, or anyone of the girls gotten pregnant before? This was all stupid. She couldn't be pregnant. If she really was, then I had to see some proof before I believed.

**11 weeks later...**** (mid-August)**

Rosalie tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see her in a tight gray tank top.

"I don't believe it Rose." I said firmly

"Ok then I'll prove it further." she said, and pulled the bottom half of her shirt.

What-no-um What? She had a baby bump. It was really there. It wasn't a fake. This was NOT possible. So she really was 15 weeks along, yeah, but now I had to believe it.

I rushed to the pharmacy, and grabbed a pregnancy test. I had to get Bella to use it. I had to know if she was pregnant too. I grabbed a few different brands, just so we could be sure. On my way to her house, I was almost too nervous to be driving. The minute I got there, I ran to her door, not bothering to act human, since Charlie was working.

"Bella! Please answer the door, and fast!" I shouted, knocking on the door

"Jas! What? Is everything ok?" she asked me, alarmed

"I'm not sure, but we have to find out. Now" I stated, holding up the bag from the pharmacy

"What's in that?" Bella asked me

"No time to talk, please just take them." I told her

"What, why?" she asked, looking in the bag

"Well apparently our sperm can actually fertilize eggs, so please Bells just take them!" I exclaimed

"Ok, ok. Just calm down. Lets go use them." she said, oddly calm

When we over to her bathroom, she took the first one out, and started reading the instructions.

"How does this thing even work?" she asked, looking confused

"You pee on it and it measures the hormones in the pee and tells if you're pregnant or not. Here, I'll leave the room, so you can have privacy." I explained

"Really? You're really funny, you're the reason I'm taking these tests. You've seen me naked. What's different now?" she jokingly asked

"You just deserve privacy right now. Bye for now. I'll be waiting outside the door." I informed her

**Bella's POV**

So, here I was, taking a bunch of pregnancy tests. After a few minutes, I had taken them all, now I had to let them sit and come up with the results.

**15 minutes later...**

"Hey, Jas, times up. We can see the results now and have proof that there's nothing to worry about." I told him when my timer went off.

We walked in there and looked at the 11 tests he'd convinced me to take. He was just standing there, looking paralyzed. However, I understood none of it.

"Hey Jas, what means positive or negative?" I asked him, completely confused

He said nothing but handed me the instructions. It said the two lines meant positive and one was negative. Wait, was that two lines? Or one? I couldn't tell. _Shit!_


	16. Is This Seriously Happening?

Ok, so what was happening here? What did this mean? Out of the 11 tests I took, 7 were positive and 4 were negative. Shit, why couldn't I think?

"Bella, based on the test results, I think it's safe to say we have a baby on the way." Jasper broke the silence

"No. No. Just fucking no! If I'm pregnant than my dad will know I'm not a virgin! He can't fucking know that! Things would get all weird and he might send me back to Phoenix to live with my mom! And I can't do that. If we had a baby then you deserve to be around it too! But I'd have to quit school to be a mom! What the fucking hell are we going to do?"

"Bells, baby calm down. There still is a possibility that you're not pregnant. The tests aren't always right. The only thing that's always right is an ultrasound. We need to get you to Carlisle so he can confirm it or not so we don't have to worry Charlie for no reason."

**Jasper's POV**

I'd never heard Bella use the word fuck in an angry way before. She was _really_ mad. I mean, I understand that she was probably scared to be a mother, but she shouldn't be _mad_.

"Come on, we need to go to Carlisle as soon as possible." I told her

"No! No one can know about this until they have to! Not until I start showing."

"Bella, we have to know if there's even a baby in you so you can be getting the proper nutrition you need, and also when school starts that you can be excused from gym."

"Jas, please no! Can't it stay a secret just between us for a while?"

"Ok, Bella. I'll give you 3 weeks. After that, we're telling our family. Got it?"

"Fine! I just need some time to think."

"Alright. I'll get going now so you can do your thinking." I told her, and got up to leave.

Why was she acting like this? Like getting pregnant was the equivalent of murder, or robbery? It was good that I brought her the tests when I did, or she could've been to the point of showing and have no idea why it was happening. Really she hadn't actually shown any signs or anything. I wouldn't have known if her period was late, since we don't talk about things like that. But knowing the way she's acted when she found out she was likely pregnant, I don't think she would've told me her period was late.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't help but feel the tears creeping up in my eyes. Jas sounded _really_ mad when he left. Mad at _me_. Did we just break up? That's what it felt like. Come to think of it, my period was late. I'd just been busy with him, and I'd lost track of my cycle. I really think we were broken up. Come to think of it, why would he want me if I was pregnant? I couldn't think of any reasons.

I couldn't manage to stop crying, so when Charlie got home a couple hours later, I was lying on the couch, silently crying.

"Bella? Are you ok? God, what happened?" he exclaimed, rushing over to make sure I was ok

"Just watched a really sad movie. That's all. I'm fine." I lied, getting up and faking a smile so he'd let me go into my room

"Whatever you say." he replied, going back outside

Good, so he didn't question me. I managed to drag myself into a shower and back out to get in my bed. All curled up and ready to go to sleep, my body wanted to sleep, but my mind wouldn't slow down. How was I going to tell my dad I was pregnant? What would people at school think? Would Jasper bail on me? Was I going to have to raise a baby by myself? Every thought I could possibly have rolled around in my head and jammed with everything else.

After hours of hopeless trying, I finally managed to fall asleep.

**Rosalie's POV**

Oh my god, the baby was practically dancing today! The feeling was so strange, like crawly worms or something, just less revolting. Putting my hands to my growing belly, I must've looked overly happy, since my whole family seemed to notice.

"I'm guessing the little one's kicking again." Esme said "I remember what it felt like, even if I felt it over 100 years ago."

"Yeah. It is probably the most magical feeling in the world." I said, dazed by the feeling

"How's my beautiful pregnant wife?" Emmett asked, as he came in from hunting with Edward and Alice

"I'm fine but you know I have a name. You never seem to use it anymore." I jokingly informed him

"Yeah, I just like to remind anyone around us that we're going to be parents, since it's the best thing to ever happen to us." he stated, sitting next to me and kissing me

He clearly thought that kissing me didn't show enough of his love for his family, so he bent over and kissed my bump too.

"Emmett, you know the baby can't even feel that yet, right?" I asked him, laughing

"I know, but the thought counts, right?" he joked, lovingly

"You're right, it does. I'll have you know that the possibility that our baby will feel us touching it will be extremely low until I'm anywhere from 35 to 38 weeks along." I informed him

"Well I don't give a shit. I'll let our baby know I love him as much as I want to." Emmett replied, kissing my bump, yet again

"Emmett, have you forgotten that I'm 9 feet away from you?" Esme questioned him

"No." he firmly stated, really not giving a shit.

And that's one of the things I love most about my husband. When he says something, unless he's joking, he really means it with all his being, and you'd know if he was joking. Over all, he's just an amazing person, and I give him all the credit for that.

**Jasper's POV **

Well, based on the way I'd acted earlier, I'd guess that Bella doesn't want to speak to me any time soon. I would just give her a few days to chill, and burn off some steam, then I'd go and apologize and tell her how much I love her. That sounds like a good solution, doesn't it? I'd emphasize the fact that I want to be a father to our baby and that I'll stand with her through everything. That I'd do anything for her and our baby.

Of course, as I'm thinking of all these plans, I'm not at home, as if I was, then Edward would hear me. As for my situation with Bella, I'd marry her now if that's what I have to do to prove that I want her and only her, and that I'll support her and our child. I'd do anything, just to get her back in my arms.

After a long while of thinking things through, I decided it was time to go home to my family.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up, I remembered practically every event of the past day. That's when I realized how peaceful sleeping could be. Why couldn't I stay asleep? I know I'd have to deal with reality eventually, but I had time to hold off thinking of reality. Just as I was about to go back to sleep, my dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella! Jacob's here to see you!" he yelled from downstairs

Instead of responding, I ran downstairs, or at least attempted it. I got an incredible wave of nausea, and had to run back into my room to puke in my trash can. There we go, another sign that I was pregnant. Just fucking great. Before I could even think, Jake was right outside my door.

"Bella, what the hell was that?" he asked me the second he saw me

"What was what?" I asked him back, trying to sound clueless

"Don't think I didn't just hear you puking your guts out in there. What is going on?"

"Nothing's going on, and even if something was, it's not your business, so stay the hell out of it."

"You don't puke for no reason. Just tell me what the deal is." Jake stated firmly

"There is no deal. Why are you even here?"

"Because I want to be friends again. Bella. When I decided to be an asshole and not be your friend because of who you decided to date, I broke my own heart. Please, give me a second chance." he begged

"Ok, fine. You can have a second chance. Just please don't tell my dad about me puking."

"Why not? Why were you puking anyway?"

"Just don't. I don't want him to be worried. And I'm just not at my best today."

"Bella, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing! I have to go do something." I said, walking down the stairs

"Hey, Bella! You sure you're not hiding anything?" he asked me a few minutes later

"Dammit Jake! I already told you-"

"That you're pregnant? No, you sort of left that part out."

"Hold on! I can explain!"

"Don't bother. I already know. I just can't believe you let him impregnate you."

"I didn't let him! It was a complete accident! Why won't you let me fucking talk?" I exclaimed

"I will. I'm not going to turn my back on you again. This time I want to be here for you. How far along are you?"

"I honestly don't know. But really? I'll actually have someone not turn their back on me? I think Jasper already backed out."

"Oh god Bella. If he won't be here for you than I will. Actually, I'll be here anyway." Jake said, hugging me

I almost think everything will be ok. For once, my mind was at peace.


	17. The Confirmation

**The Next Afternoon...**

So, here I was, sitting at home, watching _something_ on TV. I wasn't even sure what it was, but it was funny, so I watched it purposely to distract myself from my life. Right in the middle of it, someone was knocking on the front door. I got up to see who it was. It was the person who I least expected to see. Jasper. With flowers in his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked him, madly confused

"I want you Bella. I want you, and for you to know that I love you, more than I could ever show. Just going that 2 days without seeing you was hell, and I don't want to figure out what longer would feel like. I want to spend the rest of forever with you, and I want to help you raise our baby, and a few more in our future, if you would like. I love you Bells, and I want to prove it. I hope I can. Please let me back into your heart."

"Who says you ever left?" I questioned him happily, as I hugged and kissed him with joy

For some reason, I felt like doing him, right there, right then. I thought that pregnant women didn't get those feelings. Apparently they do. Kissing him harder, and pulling him over to the couch, I sat down, and pulled him onto me.

"Baby, do you really want to do this right now? You do remember that you're pregnant right?" he asked me

"Of course I remember. I just want to have sex a few times before I grow a bump so we can enjoy it."

"Fair enough." he agreed, as we made our way up to my bedroom.

After a long while, we decided to stop and talk. We sat on my bed and started up talking.

"So, what do you want to do about this baby?" Jas asked me

"I really don't know, but whatever we do, I don't want to get an abortion. That's just really wrong."

"Well, if you don't want to do that, then we'd probably end up keeping it and raising it ourselves. If we went to give it up for adoption, then we'd likely change our minds when we see our newborn."

"If that's the case then I guess we'll raise it ourselves. I wouldn't really want to give it up anyway since its _our_ baby with _our_ DNA. Just how are we going to tell our parents?"

"We'll tell my parents first, since Carlisle is a doctor and can tell if you're really pregnant, and then we'll figure out how we should tell Charlie. There's no point in formulating a plan that we won't even need in the end. And you have a good point with the whole thing about DNA." he stated

"Then we might as well figure out if I'm actually pregnant. There's no reason for waiting. But Jas, please don't leave me alone to deal with this."

"Bella, baby, I would _never, _ever let you do this by yourself. I love you too much." he assured me, kissing me gently. "Now we should get dressed and go to Carlisle."

We got up and put our clothes back on. Then we were on our way, in Jasper's car. As we pulled into his driveway, we got the weirdest sight we'd probably ever see. Alice and Edward were dressed in zebra print full body onesies, and Emmett was dressed in a leopard print one. Then there was Rosalie, in a normal pair of black shorts and a purple fitted tank top. Was she seriously that far along in her pregnancy already? Maybe I just wasn't used to seeing her with a not flat stomach.

"Should we even wonder what you guys are doing?" Jasper asked his siblings

"We were playing a game, sort of like tag, but in animal suits." Alice explained with a straight face

"Well ok then." Jasper replied, grabbing my hand and leading me to the door

Once we got inside, Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room, watching the news.

**Jasper's POV**

"Hey, Carlisle? We have a, well I'm not sure if it's an issue or a confusion, or what, but we have a situation. We need your help." I stated

Carlisle was standing in front of us in an instant.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" he asked us, worried

"We aren't completely sure, but can we talk to you in your office?" I asked

"Yes, of course. Let's go."

As we walked up there, I could feel the nervous tension wafting off Bella, but really it was hard not to.

"So, which one of you is having a problem?" Carlisle questioned us once we were in his office and sitting down

"Well, we think we might be having a baby too." I admitted

"Dear god, what makes you think that?" he asked us, even more worried

"Bella, you want to list it off?" I asked my girlfriend

"Ok. Well, we took 11 pregnancy tests and 7 were positive and the others were negative, my period is late, and yesterday morning I threw up."

"Well, do you have any idea how far along you might be?" Carlisle questioned her

"No, how would we?"

"Do you know about how late your period was?"

"No, I never counted. How can we figure out if I'm pregnant?" Bella asked, sounding completely scared

"If we knew how far along you were, we would know if we could do an ultrasound or not. If you're less than 10 weeks along, we wouldn't likely be able to tell with a scan." Carlisle explained

"How else would we know? There has to be another way!" Bella said, slightly freaking out

"Don't worry, there is. We'd have to do a blood test. Do you want to do that now?" he offered

"Yes! I have to know! And soon!"

"Bella, its ok, calm down. Everything will be fine, with you pregnant or not. Either way, I'll still love you." I assured her

Carlisle sat next to Bella, and prepared to get some blood to test. After that whole process was over, he started to examine it with all his crazy machines and stuff. We couldn't tell what he was doing, and even if we could, we would never understand. About an hour after he started, he had the test results ready.

"Bella, Jasper. The results came up, and Bella is definitely pregnant." Carlisle announced to us

"How many weeks?" Bella asked eagerly

"About 3, not very far along at all."

"When should we tell Charlie?" I asked

"I don't think you guys should tell him just yet, because there is only a half chance that Bella won't miscarry, so there isn't a point to telling him something for no reason." Carlisle explained

"Ok, so when should we tell him?" Bella questioned

"After your 9 week mark at least. If I were you, I'd wait until I was into the second trimester, but you can do what you choose." Carlisle stated

"What's the second trimester?" Bella questioned yet again

So basically that whole afternoon was spent with Carlisle teaching us all about pregnancy with every little detail.

**Rosalie's POV**

Why was Bella in Carlisle's office? Was she sick or something? Not that it was any of my business but I like to know what's going on.

Finally, a while later, Bella left. I should see if I could get Carlisle to tell me why she was in there.

"Carlisle, can I see my baby on the ultrasound monitor?" I asked him innocently

"Sure, why not? I understand that you want to see your little one. If I had a little one on the way then I'd want to see them too." he responded gladly

Once we were in his office, me lying on the table, Carlisle running the machine thing across my stomach, I was ready to start questioning. Even though I was ready with questions, I wanted to take a minute to awe at my beautiful baby.

"Shit, he's so cute!" I exclaimed, not thinking my words over

"I'm going to ignore your choice of language since you're pregnant, but what makes you think it's a he?" Carlisle asked me

"I'm not sure, I just always pictured that when I have children, the oldest would be a boy. Anyway, what was Bella in here for?" I asked, getting right to my real reasoning for going in there

"Rose, I'm sorry but that is none of your business. Bella requested that I stay quiet about it." he responded

"Oh. Ok. Well I have some things to do." I said, getting up and leaving the room

**Bella's POV**

So I really was pregnant. This was really happening. I was going to be a teenage mother.

"So, Bells. When are we going to make the time to fully discuss our plans for the future, with the baby and all?" Jasper asked me on the way home

"Um, how about tomorrow afternoon? Or even morning if you'd rather do that."

"I guess we can do it in the morning. 9:00 ok?" he asked again

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you then." I responded as he pulled into my driveway

"See you then. I love you Bella. And our baby too." Jas told me, kissing me goodbye

"I love you too. Bye." I said, getting out of the car and going inside

Tonight was going to be a long night full of thinking and planning and decision making.


	18. Choices Galore

**So, I wrote this chapter while watching Breaking Dawn Part 1 for the millionth time. Out of all the movies, that one is by far my favorite. What about you guys? Please review and tell me that and what you think of the story so far! I think that for my first fanfiction ever, it's actually decent. But I'll shut up now and let you read.**

"What? Who are you and why are you disturbing me?" I asked, my face half shoved in my pillow

"It's me, Jake. Can I come in?"

"Yeah..." I replied, half asleep

"So, how are you doing?" he asked me, sitting on the edge of my bed

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Same, not that it matters. I'm not the one carrying a baby." Jake said, rather loud, loud enough that Charlie could hear if he so wanted, even downstairs

"Shhhhh! My dad will hear you!" I whisper-shouted

"Don't worry, he let me in as he left just a few minutes ago." he assured me

"Oh." I said, getting up

As I went into the bathroom, I remembered how I'd never told Jacob that I was pregnant. I took a minute to think the question over as I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair.

"Hey, Jake? How did you find out I'm pregnant? I never told you." I asked him as I walked out of the bathroom and towards the stairs.

"I changed the trash bag for you so that your dad wouldn't wonder why there was puke in it."

"What would he be doing looking in my trash can, in my bedroom?" I joked

"If you forgot about it, it would start to smell bad. You're older than me, shouldn't you know this?"

"Yeah I knew that, you dick! I'm pregnant, and when you're pregnant, you forget things, right?" I asked, really wondering if I got that right

"Woah, Bella. Just because I have a dick doesn't make me one! And-"

"Um, no! I don't want to hear about anything that's in your pants!" I interrupted him

"I know, that's why I didn't continue. But noting by the fact that there's a baby inside you, you must want to hear about your boyfriends dick! The baby had to get there somehow." Jake joked

"Ok, first thing, you have no reason to be talking about Jasper's dick, and that's not how it works."

"I know how science says the sperm fertilizes the egg and all that shit, but I just don't think that's right." he stated

"Well then how do you think it works?"

"It sounds more right that the sperm is actually the baby, and it has to go in the girl to grow. But science says it differently. But should I even wonder if you guys were using protection?" he questioned me

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'll tell you since you're my only friend. No, we weren't." I admitted

"Why the hell not?"

"We didn't even think a pregnancy like this was possible! But it is and we learned that now."

"So a fun little learning experiment got you a family started. Bella, I just can't believe you're going to be a mom at 18!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, I can't really believe it yet either, but I have to. We got a blood test done yesterday and it came back positive. I'm about 3 weeks along."

"I really don't know how to respond to that, so I'm just going to say cool."

"Respond to what?" I asked him playfully

"My girl best friend telling me she has 37 weeks until she has a baby." he responded seriously "But anyway, what are you guys planning to do?"

"We haven't completely decided yet, but we know we're going to raise the baby together. That's all we decided so far. He's actually coming over in a little while to talk about the baby specifically."

"Well then, do you want me to leave?" he offered

"I wouldn't rush it, but if you think you should then go. Jasper's coming at 9. It's 7:42 now."

"I think I should go, just since I didn't tell my dad where I went, but when can we hang out?"

"Anytime." I told him

"Ok, then I'll be back soon. See you later Bella." Jake said, hugging me, and walking out the door

I went back to the bathroom to take a shower before Jasper came over. I hadn't ate, since I wasn't hungry. When I got out I slipped into another pair of pajamas. By pajamas, I mean no bra, loose tee shirt and things that resemble boxers. I blew my hair dry since I had extra time before he got here.

About the second I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard him pulling up in his car. I ran out to greet him.

"Jasper!" I screamed, running and jumping into his arms and kissing him, not even knowing why I felt like that was necessary.

"Bella, be careful. We're outside, remember?" he joked, pulling my shirt back up where it belonged.

I hadn't even realized that my shirt had slid down and showed my nipple. It's not like he hadn't seen it before. We made our way inside and sat on the couch in the living room.

"So, if we're going to raise the baby, we'd obviously be doing it together, so would we live together?" I asked, starting up the discussion.

"I think we would, but really how else would we do it? It's not really together if we're not in the same house, and this baby should be raised right. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. But the big question is would we get married?" I questioned him

"Do you want to? It's really up to you. The man is normally the one who proposes, so basically, it's your final say. So?"

"I think we should. Just, how would I fit into a wedding dress? With the stomach and all?"

"I was thinking we'd get married after the baby is born, to cause less of a struggle, but the baby wouldn't know we weren't married, and it wouldn't have to know about anything until it's an adult." he responded, sounding very logical

"Well then I guess its a good idea, so yeah, we should get married after the baby is born. What about until then? When are we going to move in together, and where?" I asked again

"I was thinking that we could move into one of our houses, yours or mine a few months before the baby arrives."

"Ok, but when? How many months before?" I continued on with the questions

"Probably 2 or 3." he answered

"That sounds good. How the hell did you get so smart?"

"When you don't sleep, you've got to keep yourself busy otherwise it gets sort of boring." he stated "Anyway, we can discuss further with that later. But Bella, if there's anything you need or want, don't be afraid to mention it. I love you, and I'll do anything to make you comfortable."

"I know, and I love you too." I said, climbing into his lap, just as I did the night I met his family. Just this time I wasn't even slightly nervous.

"Bella, we shouldn't do this now." Jasper started

"And why exactly not?" I asked him in a playful voice

"I told my parents we'd come over after talking."

"Well then ok. Let's go see your family." I said back to him. "Do you have any idea why Rosalie hates me so much?" I asked, getting up

"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know how to deal with you." he responded honestly

"Oh. Well it would really be nice to have a friend who was also pregnant so we could talk about the babies." I told him

"Well, let me talk to Rose, and I'll see if she'll give you a chance. If I can get her that far, I know she'll love you. Everyone else does. Let's go see our family."

"_Our_ family?" I questioned

"Yes Bella. Our family. We're having a baby, so we're family. Us being family means that my family is your family. I love you Bella. And I love our baby just the same." Jasper explained

"I love you too Jasper." I said, kissing him, and walking out the door.


	19. The Sucessful Convincement

**Ok, so its been FOREVER since I posted an update, but I've been tied up with being busy or too sick to do shit, so I never really got around to it. I was thinking about doing a big Halloween special chapter, but I'm not completely sure yet. But here's an update, sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Later that day, about mid afternoon, Jasper and I found ourselves sitting on his couch in his bedroom. His family had been crazy, as normal. Mostly Alice and Edward, but a little bit of Emmett too. Rosalie just sat on the couch reading some random book. It was strange, she always wore form fitting shirts, as if she was bragging that she was pregnant. If only she knew she wasn't the only one...

"So, we're having a baby." Jasper said, amazed

"Yeah, it's hard to adjust to the fact that I have a little person inside me." I replied

"He'll be out before we graduate."

"What makes you think it's a he?" I questioned him

"I don't really think of what sex I think our baby is, I just called it a he so I wouldn't call it an it. In movies that upsets women. If someone called Rosalie's baby an it, she'd freak." he explained

"That makes sense, but we can call our baby an it until we know what it is. I don't want to think it's a girl and get used to calling it a girl, and then have it be a boy."

"I guess you made your point, Bella. But I'm just telling you, you don't have to have this baby if you don't want to. There's still time to change your mind."

"Why are you reminding me of this? Do you not want to have this baby?" I asked my boyfriend

"Bella, I never said that, I'm completely fine with the baby, and I'll help you raise it. If you weren't pregnant, then I wouldn't want you to be, but you are, and we can't go back and undo it. If you didn't want the baby, then I'd be with you all the way, but since you do, then I'm fine with that too." he assured me

"Well this baby never had a chance to live, and I don't feel like taking the chance it never had, so I really do want to keep it."

"I agree with that, but whatever you choose to do, I'll stand with you." Jasper stated, gently kissing me

Just as we were leaning back out, my phone rang. My dad was calling to tell me he would be working late.

"Um, I need to get going." I told Jasper, getting up

"Where are you off to now?" he asked me, walking me out

"Oh, just to my house. I need a while to think some things through. I'll see you later." I assured him, hugging and kissing him

"All right, I'll let you go. I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I replied as I walked to his driveway, forgetting that he'd driven me there

"I'm gonna have to drive you." he stated jokingly

"Yeah, I just realized that."

After a few minutes of his crazy speeding, we pulled into my driveway. As I got out of his car, I felt sick to my stomach, and knew I was going to puke again.

I ran inside, and wasn't able to make it to the toilet upstairs, so I had to puke in the kitchen sink. After, I'd rinsed my mouth and sat on the couch, Jasper walked in the door.

"Bells, are you alright?" he asked, worriedly

"Yeah. Fine. Just morning sickness."

"Well take it easy. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said as he walked to the door.

After he left, I turned on the TV and turned on the news. Who knows, there might be something interesting.

**Jasper's POV**

As I drove home, I couldn't help but be worried about Bella. But I needed to talk to Rosalie to see if she'll give Bella a chance. I had to think of a way I could get Rosalie to do it, without mentioning Bella's pregnancy, since Carlisle said we shouldn't tell anyone yet.

I pulled in our driveway to find my family standing in the front yard in their bathing suits. Even Rosalie was wearing a purple maternity suit. Why did Alice think she needed to wear that weird green thing with the heart shapes cut out of the stomach, and skimpy covering over her chest? Just because Edward liked it doesn't mean the rest of us do.

"Yay you're back! We're going to play in the pool!" Alice exclaimed the second I was out of my car

"We have a pool?" I asked, never remembering getting a pool

"Yeah. I convinced Esme to get it today." Emmett answered

"I changed my mind. I don't want to get wet. I'm going back inside." Rosalie suddenly announced, going back inside

I ran after her. This would be a good time to talk to her. If only I knew what I was going to say.

"Hey, Rose! Do you have a minute?" I asked her the second we were inside with the door shut

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, uh, Bella and you sort of have some things in common right now, and I don't think she should go through it alone."

"She has you for that, doesn't she?" Rosalie smartmouthed me

"Yeah, but I don't have it in common with her, and you do, and I think it would be nice for her to have a friend to talk to about it, don't you think?" I asked her

"What is this _thing_?"

"Well, I really can't tell you. I promised Bella I wouldn't tell anyone, so it's not just you we're hiding it from." I explained

"Sorry, but I cant really help her if I don't know what the problem is."

"I never said it was a problem, but if she tells you, you'll help her?" I asked my sister hopefully

"And I never said I'd do anything. Jasper, why can't you tell me what the goddamn issue is with her?"

"Rose, I already told you, I promised Bella that I wouldn't tell anyone, and that's a promise I plan to keep."

"Well then how would I help her if I don't know what she needs? Really, am I supposed to just know?" she questioned me

"No, we'll tell everyone when she's ready, but for now she's not. Not until she's sure it'll last." I stated

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Just, give Bella a chance. So what if she's a human? If I can love her like I do, then you sure as hell can be her friend. I just think she needs a friend like you right now."

"Oh, really? A friend who only gave her a chance because her bratty brother begged her to?" Rose smartmouthed me again

"Seriously, Rose, please give her a chance." I begged

"Why can't Alice do it?"

"Because Alice isn't-" I cut myself off before I said pregnant. That would give it away. "She's already friends with Bella." I restated my words

"Whatever. I'll do it. Just don't expect us to become soul sisters or some other shit like that." Rosalie finally agreed

"Thank you Rose, that's all I want. For you to give her a chance." I said, relieved that my plan was in action.

Just as I was breathing a sigh of relief, Alice burst in the doorway.

"Guys, you should come to the pool! It's really fun!" she shouted out

"Yeah, Rosalie. Come into the pool. You're already in your bathing suit so why not?" I mentioned

"Oh, why the hell not? Let's go!" Rosalie said, trying to be enthusiastic.

Even though she attempted sounding happy about it, we could all see through it. Oh well, my plan was falling into place, and what was more fun than a Cullen/Hale family swim day?


	20. Now her too?

**This is my Halloween super chapter! I'm so sorry that it's 24 days overdue! I've been really busy and had barely any time to write. I'll also be starting a Gossip Girl fanfiction, in honor of my favorite episode, Last Tango, Then Paris. Once it's up I'll give a link to it in this story. Even if you don't like the show, you might like my story to it. Anyway, on to this chapter. This is 6 weeks after where the last one left off and they're back in school. Bella is now 9 weeks pregnant and Rosalie is 21 weeks. Another character is pregnant and she will be revealed in this chapter! Hope you like it... **

** -S**

**Bella's POV**

Here I was, sitting outside my house, waiting for Jessica to get here. It was weird how all of a sudden she just wants to hang out after all this time of just knowing each other. Just as I was thinking about it, she pulled up in her car.

"Hey, Bella! I missed talking to you!" she shouted, running over to me

"I missed talking to you too. Why are you all of a sudden dying to see me?" I asked her

"Well, Mike and I have a little situation. We've actually known about it for quite a while, we just kept it secret since we didn't know how to actually say it." she explained

"What are you saying?"

"Let me show you." Jessica said, taking off her light blue jacket to reveal her stomach.

Oh my god. She was pregnant too?

"We're going to have a baby." she admitted

"Jessica, that's great!" I exclaimed, honestly happy for her.

During the last few weeks, Rosalie had become a good friend to me, and I'd realized exactly how much I love the little person that lives inside me and how much of a miracle it is. Now I have another friend who's pregnant too, what could be more fun?

"I guess so. I'm due in December."

"You're kidding! That soon? You're so tiny though!" I couldn't possibly believe that. Her stomach was small enough she didn't even need maternity clothes. She could fit fine in a medium from Old Navy. Sure it might be slightly tight, but still.

"No joke. Due on the 30th. I knew I was pregnant before school was even out for the summer, but like I said I didn't know how to say it."

"Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" I asked innocently

"Yeah. It's a girl. We're thinking about naming her Tiffani. Do you like that name?"

"It's cute." I told her honestly. "While we're discussing this, I might as well say this. Just know that not even my dad knows yet, but I'm pregnant too."

"Oh my god! Yay! That's awesome!" Jessica exclaimed

"It sort of is. But you cannot tell ANYONE! Ok?"

"I won't tell, Bella. I swear."

**Jasper's POV**

"So, Rosalie, how_ did_ you get pregnant?" Alice asked

"Alice, I think we all know the answer to that." I said quickly, before Rosalie could even attempt to respond

"If you guys did everything normally, then why haven't I got pregnant yet?" Alice continued

"Well, we did the actual sex part normally, but we did this other complicated thing, just ask Carlisle about it. I don't know much." Rosalie told her

"Ok, Carlisle how did it happen?" Alice asked Carlisle, turning to him

"We did some tests, and found out that Rosalie still ovulates, like a human, just not in any specific cycle. And we tracked when it was happening, so that they could make an attempt, and eventually she got pregnant." he explained to us

"How often did she ovulate?" Alice kept on questioning

"It was random. Sometimes she'd go for a few months without it, sometimes she'd ovulate twice in one week. But really that's personal." Carlisle stated

"It's not _that_ personal. I don't care if you tell them." Rosalie assured him. "Wait, Alice, are you asking all this because _you_ want to get pregnant?"

"Duh! Of course I want a baby. Babies are so cute! I always wanted a baby but always thought I couldn't have one, but now that it's possible, I still do." Alice explained

"Um, Alice, Edward? We should go into my office to discuss this. It's a personal matter." Carlisle suggested

Edward, Alice and Carlisle got up, and left the living room. That left Rosalie, Esme and me. Emmett was, wait I don't know what he was doing. What was Rosalie even doing? Until Alice had said something, we were all sitting there, doing something. All except Rose, she had just sat there.

I got up and went to my room. I had homework to do.

**October 11: Rosalie's POV**

My mind was racing as I walked into Carlisle's office with Emmett. Today, I would hopefully find out if our baby was a boy or a girl. I was so excited, a practically jumped on the examination table. Just as Carlisle was setting the ultrasound machine up, Emmett decided to ask something, that he already knew the answer to.

"Rose, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"You already know I am. I have been forever." I assured him, as Carlisle put that gel shit on my bump to get me ready for the scan

Emmett squeezed my hand as Carlisle moved the thing around on my stomach.

"You guys sure you want to know?" Carlisle asked us

"Obviously." Emmett and I said in unison

"You're going to have a little girl." he announced to us

"She'll be beautiful, just like her mommy." Emmett said, kissing me, and smiling like a little child

We were going to have a baby girl. I was going to be a mother. It was just now soaking in. Just as I always wanted.

**Bella's POV**

"I was thinking I should be a vampire for Halloween." I told Jasper

"That's a nice idea, but just remember, it's very likely that you'll be showing by then, so you'll have to work around that."

"Yeah, I know. But I was thinking, after I have the baby, you should turn me, so I can be like you. That way, I don't have to get old, or die, and I can stay with you forever." I explained

"Why do you think that, out of nowhere?" he asked me

"I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"Well, I promised Emmett I'd be home after Rose finds out her baby's gender, so I should probably get going." Jasper said, getting up, and going to my door

"Ok. I'll see you later." I said, as he hugged me and walked out the door

Halloween was 20 days away and I still hadn't started looking for a costume yet. How would i work it around my baby? Would i even need to? Sometimes women don't even start showing until they're like 15 weeks along. By then I'd only be about 12 weeks. Since we found out that i was pregnant, Carlisle had checked me over a few times, at 6 and 8 weeks, just to make sure nothing was unusual, since this baby was a half vampire after all. We hadn't been able to see it on an ultrasound yet, but we were going to see if we could next week. Then i might tell Charlie.

How would a vampire look? Like, not like the Cullens, but a vampire from a long time ago. How they used to dress, in movies and stories. Well, i guess they wear long skirts and frilly shirts and things. I think. I'd never really cared about vampires, and certainly not those kind of vampires, until Jasper came along, or I came along. I was the one who moved here. He was here first. Yeah. before i get any ideas, i should probably go see what the costume store has available.

I walked out to my truck, and headed to Port Angeles.


End file.
